


Счет на мгновения

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Detectives, Drama, Galennic - Freeform, Gen, Jynnic - Freeform, Politics, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Отвергнутая съемочной группой «Изгоя-один» версия «Кренник — агент повстанцев». Чертежи, как и задумано, уйдут к Альянсу, по ходу сюжета случится еще много всего. Кроссовер с романом Юлиана Семенова «Семнадцать мгновений весны» (с учетом экранизации)
Kudos: 5





	Счет на мгновения

Десять секунд до выхода из гиперпространства. Десять ударов сердца.  
Еще мгновение — и клубящийся синий туман в обзорном иллюминаторе сменился россыпью звезд и панорамой строительства космической боевой станции. Наконец-то — невероятно, но факт — идущего к завершению.  
— Проходим периметр, сэр. Передаю входные коды.  
Кренник молча кивнул. Стандартная процедура, стандартные, не требующие ответа, реплики. Все как всегда, бесконечное множество раз, из года в год. Двадцать ситховых лет.  
«Птерадон» заложил вираж, нацеливаясь на посадочный док станции.  
Кренник в очередной раз невольно залюбовался своим творением. Двадцать лет как один миг, практически с нуля — до сверкающей кваданием и дюрасталью гигантской сферы Звезды Смерти. Каждый винтик сложнейшего механизма идеально пригнан, каждый переключатель проверен, каждый элемент — на своем месте. Оставалось всего ничего — монтаж фокусирующей тарелки и окончательная отладка всех систем. Дальше только испытания. Объект еще не выбран, об этом даже разговора пока не шло, хотя несколько вариантов Кренник для себя в уме наметил. Этим списком он не поделился ни с кем — любой, кто его хоть немного знал, сразу заподозрил бы нечто личное в выборе потенциальных целей. Особенно губернатор, не упускавший случая дать понять, всегда подчеркнуто уничижительным тоном, что видит директора насквозь и знает как облупленного.  
Кренник едва заметно усмехнулся. На самом деле Таркин не знает о нем многого — и, скорее всего, никогда и не узнает — но пусть тешится иллюзией полного контроля. Так полезнее.  
Он невольно вспомнил, как когда-то Гален и Лира упрекали его во лжи, откровенно пытались надавить на совесть или на жалость, — разумеется, безрезультатно — при этом обвиняя в манипуляциях его самого. Поначалу это неимоверно злило — им-то он как раз старался по возможности не врать, отчасти из симпатии, отчасти потому, что эмоции, вызываемые этой парочкой, крайне сложно было скрыть. Однако за прошедшие годы он действительно научился лгать — виртуозно, не задумываясь, не краснея и не меняясь в лице в процессе и ничуть не сожалея после. Иначе в том змеином кубле, куда он попал, возглавив строительство Звезды Смерти, было просто не выжить — не говоря уж об успехе, карьере и прочих приятных вещах. Но кроме выживания и амбиций с некоторых пор появилась и еще одна причина скрывать истину. О ней губернатор не догадывался, в противном случае до сего дня Кренник просто не дожил бы.  
При мысли о Таркине настроение слегка испортилось. Не хватало только его придирок и комментариев под руку, особенно на завершающей стадии строительства.  
Словно в ответ на его опасения, в звездную черноту вонзился кинжал вышедшего из гиперпространства «звездного разрушителя». Сканер мгновенно опознал и вывел на экран сигнатуру корабля. «Исполнительница».  
Кренник недовольно поморщился. Воистину, как вспомнишь дерьмо банты, так тут же в него и вляпаешься.  
Мгновение спустя комлинк звякнул, принимая короткое сообщение. Высший приоритет, ну конечно же. Очередной, хатт его задави, срочный вызов на ковер для отчета. Прямо сейчас.  
Кренник, прикусив губу, вполголоса выругался. Накаркал.  
— Птерро, планы меняются. Курс на «Исполнительницу».  
***  
Формулировка «на ковер» в данном случае не была просто фигурой речи. На полу в апартаментах Таркина на его персональном «звездном разрушителе» действительно возлежал роскошный ковер с родной планеты губернатора, выполненный в красно-белых тонах. Будь узор геометрическим, еще полбеды, но цветы и арабески в вычурной стилистике Эриаду в строгую обстановку военного корабля не вписывались, и этот диссонанс неимоверно бесил. Не исключено, что губернатор это чувствовал и вовсю использовал дополнительный повод позлить подчиненного — хотя, возможно, у старика просто мерзли ноги на металлических палубах крейсера.  
При виде Кренника губернатор поставил тонкую фарфоровую чашечку и растянул губы в неприятной улыбке.  
— Я жду ваших объяснений по поводу последней информационной утечки.  
Слово «последней» заставило Кренника насторожиться. Это оговорка, попытка давления — или что-то еще, что он в запарке последних недель упустил из виду? Служба безопасности проекта уже с месяц не сообщала ни о чем подозрительном. Перехваченные повстанцами шифрованные сообщения не в счет — мятежники будут биться над ними до возвращения джедаев, проще записи Галена разобрать, чем взломать новые коды. Тогда о чем речь?  
Приподняв бровь, Кренник с невинным выражением уставился на губернатора, ожидая подробностей.  
— До меня дошли слухи, пару недель назад облетевшие Джеда-Сити. Если верить им, от вас сбежал довольно болтливый пилот грузовика — и уже успел растрепать каждому встречному про боевую станцию. Убийца планет, вот как он ее назвал. Поэтично и… в духе Альянса. Так и представляю эти слова в устах пылкой госпожи Пэмло, на сенатской трибуне.  
Кренник едва заметно поморщился. Какое-то сообщение с Джеды он получил еще в гиперпространстве, но прочесть не удосужился. Прокол. Казалось бы, мелочь, но именно такие мелочи и губят все.  
— Пилота поймали? — хмуро поинтересовался он.  
— Пока нет, — губернатор не казался озабоченным, однако Кренник его оптимизма не разделял. Бесследно исчезнуть на Джеде было проще простого — кто-кто, а уж он-то восемь лет назад имел случай убедиться в этом лично.  
— Странно, что вы задаете этот вопрос, — не удержался от колкости Таркин, — хотя именно в ваши обязанности входит обеспечение секретности на объекте.  
— Безусловно, — Кренник ослепительно улыбнулся. — Именно обеспечение безопасности и секретности на объекте — а не моральный облик пилотов и последующий отлов дезертиров по кустам. У беглеца в любом случае не тот уровень допуска, чтобы разболтать что-то серьезнее страшилки про «убийцу планет». Слухи о сверхоружии ходят давно — подозреваю, что с вашей же санкции — вот он и наслушался.  
— Вы полагаете, пилот действовал в одиночку? — Таркин скептически прищурился, оставив без внимания шпильку насчет источника панических слухов. — Что ж, бывает всякое, но для очистки совести лучше проверить. Кстати, дезертир вылетел с нашего комплекса на Иду.  
«Комплекса, где работает Гален Эрсо».  
Это не было произнесено вслух — но Кренник почувствовал неприятный холодок под ложечкой. Губернатор не назвал имен — имени пилота, кстати, тоже, но это наверняка будет в информации с Джеды — однако намек был более чем прозрачен. Несмотря на то, что Гален давно и безотказно работал на проект, Таркин так и не забыл ни его неудачный побег, ни промашку Кренника, который сначала напугал обоих Эрсо чуть ли не до истерики, а потом едва не упустил. И всего последующего тоже не забыл, злопамятная старая сволочь.  
— И что?.. — Он постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно более равнодушно, но внутренне напрягся. Что, если предположение губернатора верно, и он опять проглядел нечто важное, а смирение Галена — не более чем маска? Этот ситхов гений и раньше умудрялся, скажем так, удивлять. Как всегда, исключительно вовремя и к месту.  
Таркин протестующе поднял ладони.  
— Упаси джедай, я ничего не утверждаю — хотя бы потому, что не располагаю подробностями произошедшего. Однако на всякий случай напомню, что мои полномочия позволяют провести расследование, не дожидаясь указаний с Корусанта.  
А вот это совершенно некстати, подумал Кренник. Даже если Гален никаким боком не связан с беглым пилотом — а это еще не факт — попутно может всплыть много интересного, совершенно не предназначенного для доклада губернатору и вообще кому бы то ни было.  
— Я с этим разберусь, — кивнул он подчеркнуто сухо, словно речь шла о мелочи, не стоящей внимания.  
— Не сомневаюсь, директор, — на губах Таркина играла змеиная улыбочка. — Не хотелось бы огорчать Императора и лорда Вейдера неприятными новостями, поэтому лучше бы разобраться самим. Информацию о результатах расследования жду от вас не позже чем завтрашним вечером — как и отчет о завершающей стадии работ. Император больше не потерпит промедления, да и мне уже хочется наконец увидеть нашу «убийцу планет» в действии. Решим две проблемы одновременно: проведем испытания на Джеде. Искренне надеюсь, что в этот раз они не закончатся провалом.  
Кренник, раздраженный и озадаченный неожиданно свалившейся проблемой с утечкой информации и очередным авралом, наметившимся на строительстве исключительно по прихоти губернатора, все же с удовлетворением отметил про себя: в качестве мишени Таркин назвал планету из его личного расстрельного списка.  
— Провал исключен, — отрезал он, — от Джеды камня на камне не останется.  
***  
«Какой пафос. Перебор даже для нашего позера. С чего бы вдруг?»  
Таркин не торопясь допил остывший чай и откинулся в кресле, позволив мыслям лениво течь как и куда заблагорассудится. По сути дела, проблема с пилотом не стоила выеденного яйца — хотя как повод напомнить Креннику его место, несомненно, годилась. Сбежать с Джеды незамеченным дезертиру не удастся — контроль на вылете в космопорте усилен, частные полеты отслеживаются навигационными спутниками на орбите и сканерами «Бесстрашного». А там уже и станцию введут в строй, и слухи о супероружии померкнут перед фактической мощью Звезды Смерти. Если, конечно, Кренник в очередной раз не напортачил.  
При мысли о директоре Таркин скривил губы. Вечно сначала делает, а потом думает, ну и результат соответствующий. Как, однако, он взбодрился и расцвел, когда узнал, что Джеда выбрана мишенью. Интересно, что за этим кроется? Желание расплатиться за события восьмилетней давности? Или намерение скрыть какие-то новые грешки? Мысль о том, что Кренник каким-то образом лично причастен к истории с пилотом и хочет таким образом замести следы, Таркин отмел с ходу как совершенно абсурдную. Но ведь могут быть и другие причины. Какие? Да какие угодно.  
Губернатор задумался, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. Разумеется, ни внятных подозрений, ни тем более улик у него не было — однако он чувствовал что-то неладное во всей истории вокруг пилота, Джеды и раздолбая-директора, вечно влипающего в сомнительные приключения. Интуиция, развитая до чуткости звериного нюха, его еще ни разу не подводила. К ней вновь стоило прислушаться, затем выбрать верный путь, а там сами собой обнаружатся и доказательства — неважно, вины или невиновности, просто одной проблемой станет меньше. Главное, как говаривали в Судебном департаменте, в ходе расследования не выйти на самих себя.  
Таркин потянулся за комлинком и вызвал майора Хольта — офицера Имперской службы безопасности, прикомандированного к «Исполнительнице».  
Хольт с порога молодцевато отдал честь. Не семи пядей во лбу, но рвения хоть отбавляй. Пускай поработает, засиделся.  
— Поднимите всю информацию об исчезновении Джин Эрсо и гибели Лиры Эрсо восемь лет назад, — распорядился Таркин. — Возможно, остались какие-то ниточки, которые выведут на агентурную сеть повстанцев на Джеде — хоть какая-то зацепка в истории с пилотом. Вообще дело тухлое, но постарайтесь его покопать. Найдете что-то интересное — докладывайте незамедлительно.  
— Есть, сэр! — Хольт взял под козырек, всем видом выражая готовность перекопать не только архивы, но и саму Джеду по камешку. Отлично, вот и пусть копает.  
***  
По пути от «Исполнительницы» до посадочного дока станции Кренник наконец ознакомился с информацией, присланной диспетчерской военного космопорта Джеда-Сити. Информация, надо сказать, изрядно запоздала и вызывала много вопросов.  
Сержант Бодхи Рук, пилот армейского грузового шаттла, двадцати пяти стандартных лет, местный уроженец, окончивший курс пилотирования в имперской академии сектора Тераби, прибыл на Джеду две недели назад с Иду — порожняком, чтобы забрать очередную партию кайбер-кристаллов. Кайберы были погружены на борт с соблюдением всех стандартных протоколов безопасности, что предполагало отсутствие пилотов на площадке — однако и к часу вылета пилот не явился, а его комлинк не отвечал. Стремительно найденная и допрошенная крайне удивленная мать пропащего сообщила, что сын домой не заходил, это подтвердили и соседи. Патрулям гарнизона и полиции были розданы ориентировки — однако пилот словно растворился в воздухе, успев перед исчезновением рассказать куче совершенно постороннего народу о том, что Империя с помощью кайберов, добываемых на Джеде, строит какое-то страшное оружие под названием «убийца планет». Агентура ИСБ в местных подпольных ячейках анархистов на след дезертира до сих пор так и не вышла. К «тридцатке», низшему уровню осведомленности для сотрудников проекта, имеющих представление обо всей картине, Бодхи, разумеется, даже близко не был допущен, и, если верить данным службы координации полетов Звезды Смерти, никогда не бывал на станции.  
К информации прилагалась характеристика беглого пилота, взятая из личного дела.  
«…Характер решительный. Старателен, к порученным заданиям относится ответственно. Фактов неподчинения командирам за время службы не зафиксировано. Эмоциональность повышена, поручения, связанные с высоким уровнем стресса, не рекомендованы. Холост, в связях, порочащих его, не замечен. С сослуживцами поддерживает ровные дружеские отношения. Предан идеалам Империи».  
Дочитав до этого места, Кренник хмыкнул. Предан идеалам, да что вы говорите. У Галена в характеристике имелась точно такая же формулировка — несмотря на попытку побега и прочие выкрутасы — а у него самого в личном деле по итогам последней аттестации на контр-адмиральскую планку и вовсе значилось «беспощаден к врагам Империи». Для столь лестной характеристики всего-то требовалось на протяжении нескольких лет более-менее успешно отстреливаться от разумных и не очень существ, пытавшихся его прикончить. А этот «преданный идеалам» тип еще с Джеды. Они там все на джедайской чуши повернуты, перемкнет не тот рычажок в голове — и оп-ля, получи готового фанатика, а ведь ничто не предвещало, ага. Разогнать бы всех дармоедов из кадрового департамента к ситховой матери, со всей беспощадностью к врагам Империи и здравого смысла — да ведь не дадут…  
Полковник Рейл, комендант гарнизона Джеда-Сити, по-видимому, тоже не имел иллюзий относительно характеристик из армейских личных дел, поэтому запросил местный полицейский комиссариат насчет дослужебной биографии пилота и присовокупил справочку о том, что Бодхи Рук до академии минимум дважды имел проблемы с правосудием — незаконное пари и превышение скорости, оба раза парень отделался штрафом. Ерунда, конечно, но на тягу к необдуманному риску «на слабо» и на публику явно намекает. Кто-то определенно накрутил его на подвиги. Кто? Не Гален же — агитатор из него никакой, он вообще с людьми плохо сходится. Кто тогда? И зачем? А главное — какого ситха это надо было учудить именно сейчас, за неделю до планового окончания строительства, поставив на уши контрразведку, ИСБ, губернатора и еще кучу народа? Теперь контрразведка роет землю в поисках источника утечки, мешая всем, а губернатор в очередной раз не прочь свалить вину за этот случай на Кренника, чтобы подпортить ему репутацию накануне испытаний боевой станции. Замечательно, просто замечательно. А еще в ходе расследования могут всплыть некоторые детали, для посторонних глаз и ушей совершенно не предназначенные. Словом, кто-то очень невовремя решил поиграть в героя Восстания. Осталось выяснить — кто.  
***  
Десять минут спустя Кренник сошел с трапа челнока в ангаре станции, на ходу расправляя складки белого плаща, успевшего опять где-то помяться. Пресловутый плащ почему-то неимоверно раздражал все командование во главе с Таркином — хотя с точки зрения устава придраться было не к чему: плащ входил в стандартный комплект униформы офицеров от коммандера и выше. Разумеется, его надо было уметь носить, не сутулясь и не цепляясь полами за предметы обстановки; тот же Ромоди в подобном одеянии смотрелся бы неуклюже и смешно. Поэтому в повседневной жизни плащи на флоте не прижились — и к лучшему: сливаться с массой не хотелось. Масса, соответственно, бесилась и завидовала.  
Помимо несомненных эстетических достоинств плащ имел несколько полезных не предусмотренных уставом функций. Первая и очевидная — задрапировать придуманные Таркином и с тех пор обязательные к ношению форменные галифе. Бездонные карманы были несомненным плюсом новой формы — но при этом кошмарный фасон безнадежно уродовал всякого, у кого на костях, в отличие от дистрофика-модельера, было хоть немного мяса. Вдобавок плащ позволял потихоньку залезть в карман галифе за чем-то полезным, прикрывшись полой — а также незаметно снять бластер с предохранителя: с правой руки Кренник тоже неплохо стрелял, хотя об этом знали немногие. Однако, хотя директор и носил имперский мундир, на самом деле он давно уже служил отнюдь не Империи. Собственно, он всегда служил только себе, а с остальными персонами и организациями, скажем так, более-менее взаимовыгодно сотрудничал. Разумеется, у него были и привязанности, и даже определенные принципы — но соображения собственного успеха они перевешивали редко. Скажем так, почти никогда. До определенного момента.  
Выслушав прямо в ангаре отчет Водрана о ходе работ и распорядившись об ускорении монтажа фокусирующей тарелки, Кренник направился к себе. Двое штурмовиков смерти привычно пристроились в нескольких шагах за спиной. Обольщаться их якобы личной преданностью не следовало: «люди в черном» без колебаний пристрелят его на месте, как только узнают, на кого он в действительности работает.  
Кренник вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что побудило его изменить присяге. Не пацифизм и не любовь к демократии, конечно же. И не корысть — от повстанцев он не взял ни единого кредита, хотя предлагать пытались. Дело было не в деньгах и уж, разумеется, не в отвлеченных идеалах.  
Его так и не оценили по заслугам как человека, совершившего невозможное, создавшего шедевр, которому не было равных в истории науки и техники — никто, ни столичные власти, ни флотское командование, ни губернатор, ни собственные подчиненные, неспособные постичь все величие замысла. Даже Траун, при всей его любви к искусству, и тот не оценил. О бывшему друге, которому он создал все условия для того, чтобы войти в историю своим гениальным открытием, и говорить нечего — каждую их встречу Гален оставался подчеркнуто сух и официален, всем видом давая понять, как он, сломанный узник, страдает от того, чем вынужден заниматься по его, Орсона, вине. Что ж, тогда его оценят как человека, который дал шанс спасти Галактику от созданной им же самим адской машины. Грубого, но эффективного оружия. Это определение, которое Таркин дал его творению, бесило не меньше, чем пренебрежительный тон и мелочные издевки. Было совершенно ясно, что с вводом в строй боевой станции война отнюдь не закончится единственным выстрелом по штаб-квартире Альянса — до сих пор, кстати, не обнаруженной — а просто примет новые масштабы. Не затем военные требовали все больше кредитов и кораблей, чтобы вдруг в одночасье отправиться в отставку за ненадобностью.  
Отдавать в руки адмиралов Звезду Смерти казалось безумием. Не для того он двадцать лет работал над проектом, чтобы плодами труда воспользовались маньяки во главе с Таркином, напыщенные идиоты вроде Тагге и Оззеля, с интеллектом и кругозором танкиста — бравый вид, косая сажень в плечах и след от фуражки вместо мозговой извилины. Если раньше планеты умирали медленно и в муках, как Салиент или Малпаз, то теперь их станут разносить в пыль одним выстрелом суперлазера по команде тупого солдафона. Первый выстрел назовут уроком и примером ужаса для поджигателей войны и предателей Империи — но аппетит приходит во время еды, а простое решение вопроса кажется таким заманчивым… Военные любят пострелять. То, что простое решение оказалось неверным, в пылу сражений заметят не сразу. А потом противник поднатужится и построит свою боевую станцию. Этого они опасались во время Войны клонов. Тогда опасения не оправдались — возможно, сепаратисты просто не успели — но времена меняются. А самое печальное — он вряд ли сможет помешать такому развитию событий. Следовало признать неутешительную правду: сейчас он один против Объединенного командования и Таркина лично, силы очевидно неравны.  
Когда несколько лет назад Кренник окончательно понял, к чему все ведет, ящика бренди на примирение с этим знанием ему не хватило — как и врожденного легкомыслия. Его унизили дважды. Как человека — вынудив лгать друзьям, изворачиваться перед правительством и командованием и отдавать расстрельные приказы ради выполнения сомнительной задачи любой ценой. И вдобавок — как профессионала, намереваясь использовать созданный им шедевр инженерной мысли не в стратегических играх, а просто как исключительно большую пушку. Потрясение и обида были неожиданно огромны и совершенно по-детски нестерпимы, себя было жалко почти до слез — и тогда он решился.  
Разведка Альянса — точнее, та ее здравомыслящая часть, на совести которой не было нескольких идиотски спланированных и еще более идиотски реализованных неудачных покушений на его жизнь — уже давно пыталась найти к нему подход, но он вышел на них сам. Поначалу ему не поверили, однако он настоял на личной встрече с Мон Мотмой — и давнее знакомство помогло.  
Об отдаленных последствиях своего выбора, в том числе для себя, Кренник по-прежнему не задумывался. Сиюминутное удовольствие от мести было слишком сладким, а прятать концы долгое время не составляло труда. И только сейчас, когда дело очевидно шло к развязке, его наконец настигла мысль о цене и плате. С весьма неожиданной, надо признать, стороны. Сейчас он предает Империю — а что бы он сказал и сделал, если попытаются предать его самого? Он ведь фактически сам, своими руками, ставит под угрозу собственный проект. Боевая станция считается неуязвимой, но есть небольшой нюанс — выходящая на поверхность вентиляционная шахта реактора диаметром два метра. Попасть в нее протонной бомбой — один шанс из ста, задачка для джедая, но шанс есть. И то, что последние джедаи сгинули на Лотале, дела не меняет.  
Добравшись до своих апартаментов, Кренник достал бутылку и щедро плеснул себе вина. «Звезда заката», открытая им год назад, когда он разменял шестой десяток, и с тех пор полюбившаяся, сладость с тонкой горчинкой. Двадцать лет он шел к успеху и наконец дошел — однако что-то мешало от души порадоваться.  
Сидя в кресле, директор задумчиво потягивал вино, перебирая в уме события последних дней и пытаясь понять, что именно не дает ему покоя. Мутная история с беглым пилотом? Затеянный по приказу Таркина аврал с тарелкой? Или некстати проснувшаяся… нет, не совесть, а жалость и привязанность к своему творению?  
По мере выпитого мысли постепенно упорядочивались — как всегда. Завтрашние проблемы будут завтра, думать надо о текущем моменте — а пока он безуспешно пытается договориться сам с собой, драгоценные мгновения утекают, словно скарифский белый песок меж пальцев. По-хорошему надо засунуть самокопание и прочие сантименты поглубже в задницу, лететь на Иду и разбираться на месте — однако, чтобы никого не спугнуть и не запутать немногочисленные ниточки, сперва следовало кое-что уточнить.  
Часом спустя Кренник направил по шифрованному каналу инструкцию для капитана Толван — а сам свалил дела на Водрана и, не докладывая Таркину, вылетел на Скариф. Обстоятельства вынуждали поторопиться. Часть копий инженерного архива, в том числе чертежи боевой станции, можно было практически беспрепятственно добыть на Корусанте в офисе проекта — о чем повстанцы, разумеется, не догадывались — однако Скариф был ближе, и визит туда на завершающей стадии проекта выглядел вполне естественно. Тарелку установят и без него, а до испытаний он успеет вернуться. Как раз прямиком на Джеду.  
Воспоминание о священном городе вызвало у директора злую усмешку. Мертвые камни, мертвые боги, холодный зеленый огонь светильников в катакомбах Храма… Скоро это все умрет окончательно — и поделом. Вот только это не поможет забыть отчаянные глаза Лиры и розовое колкое крошево искусственного кайбера в казенном конверте для вещдоков. Внезапно подумалось: настоящий кристалл выдержал бы. Поэты любят красиво писать о рассыпавшихся в прах иллюзиях. Вот так, наверное, это и выглядит на самом деле — буднично и страшно. Скоро так рассыплется в прах целая планета. Они даже не успеют понять, отчего умерли.  
Кренник зябко передернул плечами. Он сотни раз пытался представить, как это будет выглядеть, но воображение каждый раз подводило. Компьютерное моделирование, детальные расчеты — все это не могло дать полного представления об истинной мощи станции. Ни с чем не соизмеримой мощи, которая поразит всех — если, конечно, все пойдет как надо. Хотя разве может быть иначе? Двадцать лет не были потрачены впустую.  
По пути на Скариф пришел первый отчет с Иду. Капитан Толван сообщала, что две с половиной недели назад сержант Рук в очередной раз прибыл на Иду с грузом кайберов с месторождений Джеды. Он не чурался общения с местными — больше, разумеется, с пилотами — и, вот сюрприз, пару раз пересекся в столовой с Галеном. Последний бывал неизменно вежлив и даже любезен с персоналом и рядовыми, так что перекинулся с пилотом несколькими словами за обедом. Разговор, к сожалению, записать не получилось — слишком тихо, слишком далеко от камеры. После обеда они разошлись — Гален к себе, пилот на посадочную площадку. Пилот немного нервничал, что вполне можно было списать на природный темперамент и обнаружившиеся неполадки в двигателе грузового шаттла. Пока сержант Рук ругался с механиками, Гален в очередной раз исчез из поля зрения камер наблюдения — примерно на час. Поскольку это был не первый случай, никто не хватился, тем более что пересекать границы комплекса Гален не пытался. Вдобавок завершение проекта способствовало некоторому послаблению режима, в том числе на Иду. Видимо, зря.  
Вторично Гален с пилотом встретились на углу коридора, ведущего от входа в комплекс к лабораториям: Гален направлялся к любимому кайберу, а Бодхи перед отлетом еще разок заглянул в столовую за пайком и теперь с контейнером в руках спешил к отремонтированному шаттлу. Улыбнувшись друг другу, они обменялись несколькими репликами — видеокамеры в коридоре, к сожалению, не записывали звук — и разошлись, пожав на прощание руки. Во всяком случае, выглядело это как рукопожатие — Гален стоял вполоборота к камере, да вдобавок обзору мешал контейнер с пайком. Вроде бы ничего подозрительного — если бы не последующие события.  
Кренник несколько раз прокрутил видеозапись, вдавив кнопку «стоп» на моменте рукопожатия. Сговор между этими двумя казался немыслимым — слишком разные люди, слишком мало знают друг друга, чтобы доверить тайну, которая может стоить жизни. Однако Гален и прежде творил такое, что, как говорится, на уши не натянешь и что потом приходилось разгребать со скандалом и с привлечением Юларена и Таркина лично. И именно после этой вроде бы случайной встречи пилот дезертировал на Джеде, да еще пустил сплетню про «убийцу планет». Учитывая уровень допуска, на Иду о Звезде Смерти он мог узнать только от Галена. Что, если у Эрсо под конец строительства тоже внезапно проснулись совесть и пацифизм, и он под видом рукопожатия передал пилоту… скажем, файл с какими-то данными о проекте? Но зачем?! Куда дезертир пойдет с этим файлом? У него же нет никаких связей в кругах повстанцев — и вдобавок имперская нашивка на плече. Так рисковать, надеясь на авось? Ерунда какая-то получается.  
Кренник снова открыл файл с Джеды и внимательно перечел приложенные к нему копии агентурных рапортов. Выяснилось кое-что интересное. Бодхи Рук, оказывается, не просто сеял панику: он, дословно, просил всех встречных-поперечных передать, что супероружие создано. И передать не кому-нибудь, а Со Геррере. После чего исчез, как сквозь землю провалился.  
Директор, сжав зубы, ткнул пальцем в экран планшета так, что стекло пошло трещинами. Крифф, вот оно. Со Геррера. Вожак банды анархистов, причастный к исчезновению Джин. По последним сводкам, он вернулся на Джеду и с подрывной деятельностью отнюдь не завязал. А ведь еще восемь лет назад Юларен подозревал, что Гален откуда-то знает, к кому сбежала его дочь — если не сам этому как-то посодействовал, хотя последнее казалось бредом сумасшедшего. Если Эрсо с Геррерой как-то связаны, информация о проекте могла предназначаться как раз для старого террориста. Вот это всем утечкам утечка, надо же так подставить…  
Кренник выругался сквозь зубы, стукнув кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, и полез в карман за фляжкой. Такие умозаключения следовало немедленно запить. Все ниточки от беглого пилота ведут к Галену, шила в мешке не утаишь. Недалек час, когда ученым в очередной раз заинтересуется ИСБ — поскольку станция достроена, теперь церемониться и щадить не станут — а затем последуют вопросы и к нему: почему доверял, зная о ненадежности Галена? Почему не контролировал и в итоге прохлопал утечку? Одно утешение: чертежей станции у Галена нет, ближайший к Джеде полный комплект — в инженерном архиве на Скарифе, но и просто на словах можно сообщить многое. Когда он доберется до Иду, предстоит серьезный разговор по душам — а врезать Галену по морде хотелось уже сейчас.  
Стоило вспомнить Скариф, как ситуация тут же осложнилась новым происшествием — теперь еще и там. Следом за докладом Толван Кренник получил сообщение от генерала Рамды, коменданта Цитадели, о том, что неделю назад с планеты ушла короткая шифрованная радиопередача. Шифр был не имперский, исключительно заковыристый, и сейчас над ним как раз ломали головы специалисты ИСБ. Передача велась откуда-то из джунглей, окружающих базу — в связи с краткостью сигнала передатчик запеленговать не успели.  
Прочесав территорию, штурмовики не обнаружили никого постороннего. Патрули, разумеется, были усилены, но толку это не дало.  
Два дня спустя постороннее лицо в имперской форме попыталось добраться монорельсом к Цитадели от девятой посадочной площадки. Нарушителя убили в перестрелке, впоследствии по лицу и отпечаткам пальцев он был опознан как Кассиан Джерон Андор, двадцати шести стандартных лет, уроженец планеты Фест, подпольная кличка Фалкрам. Находился в розыске за террористическую деятельность еще со времен Войны клонов — профессиональный, так сказать, революционер. Судя по досье контрразведки, покойник был крут как яйца, но невозможно представить, чтобы его в одиночку послали на задание — даже полный идиот понимает, что кто-то в таких операциях должен прикрывать спину. Так что повстанцев на Скарифе предположительно было минимум двое. Больше — вряд ли, большая компания даже в здешнем бардаке не пробралась бы незамеченной. Гарнизон снова, очень тщательно, прочесал джунгли — и опять безрезультатно.  
После этого Рамда, наконец, соизволил доложить начальству о случившемся, объяснив задержку с информацией дежурным и отменно тупым аргументом «не хотели напрасно беспокоить». Ну спасибо за заботу, дали проблеме созреть. Воистину, если сам чего-то не сделаешь, этого не сделает никто.  
После известия об утечке на Джеде цель повстанцев на Скарифе лично у директора сомнений не вызывала: архив с чертежами «убийцы планет» и информацией о текущем местонахождении объекта. Со Геррера давно искал эту информацию, а теперь и Дравен решил проявить неуместную инициативу. Поэтому, не считая закономерно теплых чувств по отношению к Рамде, Кренник неимоверно злился из-за того, что Центр — как для краткости именовалась разведслужба повстанцев — не стал дожидаться, пока он сам через несколько дней выйдет на связь и принесет им искомые данные практически на блюдечке, без стрельбы, пафоса и шпионских страстей. Более того, Центр даже не счел нужным проинформировать его об этой бессмысленной и самоубийственной операции. Ему снова не верят? Как это похоже на трусливых сенатских бестолочей с их пламенными речами о мире и демократии и вечной неспособностью сделать хоть что-то по уму. Вряд ли скарифские диверсанты наведут контрразведку на его след, тут волноваться не о чем — но самому в происходящем разобраться надо, пока хитроумные планы Центра вкупе с инициативой неизвестного героя с базы на Иду окончательно не поломали всю игру.  
***  
По прибытии на Скариф утром следующего дня Кренник устроил Рамде показательный разнос, после чего сменил плащ на полевую накидку, доехал на монорельсе до ПП-9 и, приказав охране ждать, углубился в лес. После окончания строительства в зарослях осталось немало сюрпризов, о которых даже не догадывались комендант и его тупые подчиненные. Вот, к примеру, этот заброшенный сейсмографический модуль, полускрытый кустами и лианами. Еще шесть лет назад он был вполне пригоден для жилья и вовсю использовался для суточных дежурств технического персонала…  
Приоткрытая на ширину ладони входная дверь выглядела намертво заклинившей — но только на первый взгляд. Трава по периметру дверного проема была ободрана и свисала клочьями.  
Кренник на всякий случай отступил в сторону и достал из кармана портативный сканер. Интуиция не обманула: минимум одно живое существо внутри точно есть — и явно покрупнее местных лисиц и ящеров.  
Нащупав под лианами панель замка, он медленно вдавил кнопку. Дверь дрогнула и с натужным скрипом отъехала вправо, открыв проход наполовину — но больше и не требовалось. Изнутри не донеслось ни звука — и как ни странно, угрозы оттуда тоже не исходило. Во всяком случае, ощущения опасности не было.  
Кренник мысленно сосчитал до десяти, еще раз прислушался к своим ощущениям, вынул бластер и, отключив предохранитель, осторожно шагнул внутрь.  
Он успел сделать лишь пару шагов, когда холодная металлическая клешня внезапно ухватила его сзади за шею, рывком приподняв на полметра.  
— Брось оружие, — проскрипел механический голос, явно принадлежащий охранному дроиду. — Не сопротивляться.  
Кренник разжал пальцы, понимая, что в таком положении он, скорее всего, в башку дроиду не попадет, а вот ситхова жестянка шею ему точно сломает. Это если рассуждать логически. Опасности он по-прежнему почему-то не чувствовал.  
Упавший бластер стукнулся о земляной пол, однако дроид продолжал держать директора за шиворот — словно ждал от кого-то указаний.  
— К-2, отпусти его, — донесшийся из темноты модуля голос был женским и почему-то знакомым. — Он один, и мне кажется…  
Несколько мгновений длилось настороженное молчание, после чего в глубине модуля вспыхнул и затеплился свет и вновь раздался удивленный, слегка испуганный и теперь уже однозначно знакомый голос:  
— Орсон?..  
«Ребенок?!»  
Джин, повзрослевшая и оформившаяся в весьма симпатичную девушку, возникла в дверях внутреннего отсека, подсвеченная со спины тусклой походной лампой. Непривычно спокойная, без оружия — и, к изумлению и ужасу Кренника, с тихо хнычущим младенцем на руках, завернутым, за неимением одеяла, в камуфляжную куртку.  
Пока директор переваривал увиденное, черный охранный дроид модели К-2SO жестко, с явным неудовольствием, поставил его на землю, разжал хватку и отступил, готовый защищать хозяйку.  
— Вот ведь какой сюрприз, — Кренник поморщился, потирая шею. Теплая встреча старых друзей, только вечера воспоминаний не хватало. — Привет… ребеночек. Где остальные?  
— Нас было двое. Кассиан погиб. Это его дочь, — просто сказала Джин, укачивая младенца. Сейчас она до ужаса напоминала Лиру — много лет назад на Валлте, тоже с живым кульком на руках, с такими же огромными тревожными глазами. Отчаянными, умоляющими, недоверчивыми.  
— Роды принимал, надо полагать, К-2SO.  
— Я действовал согласно стандартному протоколу оказания неотложной помощи охраняемым лицам, — отозвался дроид слегка сварливым тоном. — Обоснованный риск тридцать процентов. Мать и ребенок здоровы.  
— Я так и понял, — вздохнул Кренник, дополнив умозаключение длинной фразой на джеонозианском. Только вконец ебанутая дочь Галена и Лиры могла додуматься до участия в диверсионной операции на девятом месяце беременности. Вопрос «куда смотрел Центр» следовало засунуть себе в одно место, поскольку ответ был очевиден. Весь план операции сиял настолько незамутненным кретинизмом, что нетрудно было определить его автора. Дравен, кто ж еще. Параноик в стадии обострения, сторонник метода «нет человека, нет проблемы», которому втемяшилась в голову мысль, что Галена непременно надо ликвидировать. Если лет десять назад, на начальных стадиях строительства, это теоретически, без учета всех обстоятельств, еще имело какой-то смысл, то теперь, когда вот-вот смонтируют тарелку разработанного Галеном суперлазера, уже поздно пить лум! Идиоты, какие же феерические идиоты…  
— Зато я кое-чего не понимаю, — осторожно начала Джин, впившись в него подозрительным взглядом. — Почему? Я думала…  
— Ага, — Кренник саркастически фыркнул. — Думала. Оно заметно.  
«Если и думала, то, как обычно, жопой. Вся в мать. Ходячий генератор проблем на ровном месте. Убить нельзя, терпеть трудно».  
— Ты пришел один, — оборвав начатую фразу, невпопад продолжила Джин, не обратив внимания на подколку. — Да, у меня тоже есть биосканер.  
Она показала подмигивающую огоньком коробочку. Старая модель, десятиметрового радиуса действия. Сейчас они здесь одни. Пока одни.  
— Пришел один, не вызвал по рации подкрепление, не потребовал выходить по одному с поднятыми руками, не кинул внутрь гранату — наверняка хоть одна в карманах бы нашлась — нет, полез сам. Как всегда, — она милосердно не стала цитировать любимую поговорку Лиры про шило в заднице. — Почему?  
— Если сам чего-то не сделаешь, этого не сделает никто, — попытался отшутиться он. Не прокатило.  
— Я не об этом. Имперские офицеры, даже безбашенные, так себя не ведут.  
«Умна, зараза. В папу. Ей бы аналитиком работать, а не по джунглям с пузом скакать. А ведь правда — почему он не сделал ничего из того, что она перечислила? Из симпатии к делу Восстания? Не смешно. Непонятно».  
— А-а-а, — с издевкой протянул Кренник. — Вот оно что. Интересуешься, почему ты до сих пор жива и не в наручниках, несмотря на все, включая теплое прощание восемь лет назад? — Он сощурился и добавил тоном ниже: — Считай, что по старой дружбе с твоим отцом.  
— Неправда, — недоверчиво хмыкнула Джин. — Ты не мог знать заранее, что это я.  
— Может, я тебя после того случая чую задницей за парсек, — Кренник ухмыльнулся и добавил уже серьезно: — Я знал, что внутри один человек, который, скорее всего, не рискнет стрелять, чтобы не наделать шума. И я не чувствовал опасности. Поэтому и полез. Вот с дроидом, правда, промашка вышла.  
«Но ведь и вы меня не убили, хотя могли и все еще можете. Интересно почему».  
— Шила в жопе, как и в мешке, не утаишь, — она все-таки вспомнила народную мудрость. В мать пошла, язва. — И все-таки почему я до сих пор не в наручниках? Бластер ты бросил, а вот комлинк — нет.  
«Умна, зараза».  
Кренник пожал плечами.  
— Знаешь, деточка, я в жизни достаточно наворотил такого, что не запьешь никаким спиртным, но младенцами, даже очень вредными, все же не закусываю. Искренне советую поверить этому на слово — потому что уламывать тебя мне совершенно неинтересно и некогда.  
— Ну хорошо, — Джин сдаваться не собиралась. — В таком случае достаточно оставить меня здесь и молчать. Я не просила помощи.  
«Упертая, вся в мать. Хоть о ребенке бы подумала».  
— А я тебе и не помогаю, — Кренник осклабился, — я решаю свои проблемы. Которые мне, между прочим, создал ваш Центр — вашим появлением здесь.  
— Наш Це… — она осеклась. — Что?  
Кренник выдохнул и мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Ну вот, слово сказано. Теперь у него есть всего несколько мгновений на то, чтобы найти убедительные слова. Давненько не приходилось разъяснять повстанцам мотивы своих поступков. Впрочем, всю правду озвучивать не обязательно.  
— Ладно. Вкратце, времени нет. Я инженер, если ты вдруг забыла. Мое призвание — создавать и строить, а не крушить планеты в хлам. Когда я понял, что Таркин и Император моими руками строят не инструмент сдерживания, а оружие массового уничтожения, которое они не постесняются применить с такой же легкостью, как сейчас протонные бомбы, я сделал выбор. Нашел способ связаться с повстанцами. Об этом в Империи никто не догадывается, — Кренник усмехнулся, — даже твой отец. Он-то считает все последние задержки с разработкой и строительством исключительно своей заслугой, пацифист хренов.  
В удивленно распахнутых глазах Джин мелькнуло что-то похожее на радость — которая, впрочем, тут же сменилась недоверием.  
— Он жив?  
— Разумеется. Ему не позволят умереть, — отрезал Кренник, добавив чуть тише: — Я не позволю.  
Джин недоверчиво прищурилась.  
— Врешь.  
— Как ни странно, нет. Ладно, все это лирика. Надо подумать, как вас вытащить. Как вы вообще сюда попали?  
— В грузовом контейнере, — обрадовала Джин. — Пока досмотровая команда читала путевые листы, мы выбрались и ушли через нижний люк в джунгли, благо уже стемнело. Бардак тут у вас, честно говоря, — не удержалась она от колкости.  
— Сам знаю, — буркнул Кренник, — половину разгильдяев расстреливать надо, хотя, боюсь, и это положения не спасет.  
— Так вам и надо, — ухмыльнулась Джин. — Вот поэтому вам и не победить.  
— На себя посмотри, — парировал Кренник, подбирая с пола бластер. — Организация миссии просто блеск, в контрразведке от смеха животы надорвут. Но, — он заговорщически подмигнул девушке, — за неуважение к Империи придется тебя арестовать — по-другому выбраться вариантов не вижу. Кстати, где передатчик?  
— Вот, — Джин кивком указала в угол, на допотопный громоздкий ящик времен Войны клонов, с выдвижной телескопической антенной и ремнями для переноски. — Батарея села два дня назад.  
— Охренеть. Не представляю, как с этим антиквариатом можно рассчитывать на победу. Я в курсе, что у Альянса туго с деньгами, но чтоб настолько… — Кренник развел руками. — Лучше бы вместо этой дури в тылу врага эксами занялись.  
— Чем?..  
— Экспроприациями, — Кренник цинично ухмыльнулся, — а проще — грабежом конвоев. В Империи вас все равно считают бандитами, так что урон для репутации невелик, а профит очевиден. К тому же принадлежность к Альянсу афишировать необязательно.  
Джин вспыхнула, но промолчала. Ну да, по слухам, она же какое-то время партизанила с Геррерой. Если в ее дурной голове и были иллюзии относительно методов повстанцев, то давно уже развеялись. В отличие от ее отца.  
— Ладно, время дорого. Собирайся и идем.  
***  
Кренник вышел из модуля первым, за ним вылезла Джин с котомкой на плече и ребенком на руках. Следом за ними К-2SO вытащил наружу мертвый передатчик.  
Окинув пленницу взглядом при свете дня, Кренник нахмурился и не сдержал ругательства: при свете дня в волосах двадцатилетней девчонки отчетливо серебрилась седина.  
«Крифф, кем надо быть, чтобы посылать детей на такие задания?!»  
Поймав его взгляд — как обычно, красноречивый — Джин покачала головой.  
— Нас никто не заставлял. Мы вызвались добровольцами.  
— А добровольцев постарше не нашлось? — язвительно поинтересовался Кренник. — Тот же Дравен? Ему полезно по кустам побегать, засиделся в штабе до плесени в мозгу. Да и Каллусу размяться бы не помешало…  
Он осекся, сообразив, что не следует позорить перед бойцами даже такое начальство, и к тому же вспомнив своих, с позволения сказать, телохранителей. Мальчишки и девчонки, некоторые недавно из академии, ровесники Джин, а то и младше. Он без колебаний пошлет их на смерть, и то, что он сам же первый обычно и лезет в пекло, картины не меняет.  
— Оружие сюда, — он протянул руку. Джин, секунду поколебавшись, полезла в котомку и достала потрепанный А180, который Кренник тут же заткнул за пояс, на манер древних космических пиратов. — Все, пошли.  
— Забудь имя Джин Эрсо, — инструктировал он, решительно шагая сквозь заросли, — это смертный приговор с гарантией, причем и твоему отцу тоже. Впрочем, ты же наверняка все это время жила с фальшивыми документами. Как тебя зовут теперь? Или новым товарищам ты все же открылась?  
Джин отрицательно помотала головой.  
— Нет. Меня знают в Альянсе под именем Леана Халлик. Даже Кассиан не знал, кто я на самом деле.  
— Как любит вещать Со Геррера, все больше лжи, — скривившись, покрутил головой Кренник. Сарказма в его голосе хватило бы по меньшей мере на трех гранд-моффов Таркинов.  
— Со называл меня иначе, — неожиданно произнесла Джин.  
— Ну, он-то знал, кто ты на самом деле, — фыркнул Кренник, не оборачиваясь.  
— Знал, но молчал. Он такой, даже своим до конца не верит. На Джеде меня называли Ина Чэргэнори.  
— Прости, как? — от неожиданности Кренник притормозил.  
— «Наша звездочка», — пояснила Джин. — Это на языке местных. Они не знали про отца и мое прозвище, просто… Они… странные.  
— Знаю, — сухо отозвался Кренник с ядовитой усмешкой. Конечно. Он-то, дурак, надеялся вытащить девчонку из этого ада и чуть не помер там — а она с местными душа в душу спелась, звездень сопливая. Знал бы — не пустил бы и Лиру туда, да теперь уже поздно. Странные, значит… Мягко сказано.  
— Ладно, проехали, — буркнул он, успокаиваясь. — Хочешь быть Звездочкой — будь ею. Дальше. Запоминай внимательно, времени повторять не будет. Тебе запудрили мозги пропагандисты повстанцев, но теперь ты поняла, что тебя просто использовали как дурочку, и больше не хочешь иметь с ними дела. Ты только связист и шифра не знаешь. Шифр, как и детали задания, знал Кассиан, это знание умерло вместе с ним. Ты осталась одна и ради ребенка пойдешь на сделку со следствием. А дроид и вовсе сойдет за нашего — если постарается молчать.  
— Я и есть имперский дроид! — похоже, К-2SO не на шутку обиделся. — И я не могу молчать, когда при мне уничижительно отзываются о последствиях перепрограммирования моих поведенческих протоколов!  
— Еще момент, — не обращая внимания на возмущенную тираду дроида, продолжал Кренник, — по прибытии Кассиан должен был связаться с агентом повстанцев в Цитадели. Деталей ты опять-таки не знаешь.  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но», — оборвал Кренник. — Хочешь жить — слушай и не перебивай.  
Девчонка обиженно заткнулась — видимо, жить все-таки не надоело, да и ребенок на руках способствовал более обдуманным решениям.  
— Меня вообще не волнуют подробности и даже по большому счету цель вашей миссии, — продолжал Кренник. — Лучший способ запудрить мозги контрразведке — заставить ее ловить в темной комнате отсутствующую там кошку, ясно? Вот и пусть ловят вашего мифического агента. Это даст нам время обдумать пути отхода.  
«И заодно это неплохой способ отвлечь внимание от настоящего, хм-м, агента повстанцев», — добавил он про себя.  
***  
Они вышли не к ПП-9, а на посадочную площадку в километре от нее. В планах Кренника существенное место отводилось К-2SO именно в роли имперского дроида — а охрана знает, что в лес он ушел один. Вышла бы накладочка.  
При появлении Джин с дроидом часовой у пульта связи вскинул винтовку.  
— Стой! Куда ты ведешь пленную?  
К-2SO застыл на месте. Было почти слышно, как в его мозгу поскрипывают перегруженные процессоры в поисках убедительного ответа.  
— Я веду эту пленную в… В плен.  
«Логично, не придерешься».  
Кренник поморщился. Долбоебы, ну кто так перепрошивку делает? Дроид-убийца с чувством юмора — это ж готовый повод для служебного расследования, мать вашу за ногу… Пора вмешаться.  
— Солдат, это диверсантка, которую вы уже неделю ищете, — сообщил он, эффектно появляясь из кустов и волоча за собой передатчик. Контр-адмиралу грузчиком работать неприлично, но у диверсантки в руках ребенок, а манипуляторы дроида при исполнении охранно-конвойных функций ничем посторонним быть заняты не должны. — Сообщите на базу и вызовите монорельс.  
По дороге в Цитадель Кренник связался с охраной, приказав возвращаться на базу и ждать дальнейших распоряжений. Теперь следовало подумать, что делать дальше с так некстати свалившимся подарочком из прошлого. Лучшим вариантом было бы эффектно сдать добычу с рук на руки контрразведке и демонстративно отойти в сторону. Дальше К-2SO с большей частью задачи справится сам — придется справиться, ему самому влезать рискованно, хотя подстраховать придется. Что ж, так и поступим.  
Прибыв на базу, Кренник передал пленницу пылающему рвением незнакомому лейтенанту из контрразведки, принял поздравления и удалился. Вместе с К-2SO.  
— Прикинешься местным, — инструктировал он вполголоса, шагая коридорами базы. — проследишь, куда поместят ее и ребенка. Только без глупостей. Все входы в компьютерную систему станции защищены, последний автоматически сгенерированный пароль не знаю даже я, так что ломать сеть не советую. Вот комлинк для связи. Убивать прямо сейчас ее не станут — а мы тем временем что-нибудь придумаем.  
На удивление, на этот раз склочный дроид не стал спорить — молча кивнул круглой башкой и свернул в боковой коридор. Не дожидаясь, пока его лязгающие шаги затихнут в отдалении, Кренник направился в командную рубку Цитадели. Рамда заслуживал продолжения, хм-м-м, утренней профилактической беседы о мерах безопасности на объекте.  
***  
Покормив дочь, Джин уложила ее в импровизированную люльку, состряпанную из контейнера для осколочных гранат. Дроида-няньки на базе, разумеется, не оказалось, и его роль с грехом пополам исполнял дроид-санитар серии MD, вместо колыбельной по третьему кругу бубнивший методичку по оказанию первой помощи утопающим. Выбор темы не удивлял: кругом океан, а солдаты, сменившиеся с дежурства, не прочь выпить и развеяться. Дочери было все равно — слов она еще не понимала, а бормотание дроида действовало убаюкивающе. Армейский меддроид, осмотревший Джин и ребенка после ареста, заявил, что здоровью обеих ничто не угрожает. И то хлеб — хотя тут вообще-то сама их жизнь под угрозой. Кренник ничего не обещал, да она бы его обещаниям и не поверила. Куда больше надежды было на К-2SO. Ей самой оставалось быть осторожной и ждать — ради дочери. Джин твердо решила назвать ее Стилой — в честь погибшей сестры Со, в надежде, что их с Кассианом дочь вырастет такой же красивой, сильной и смелой, как героиня ондеронского Сопротивления. Если ей дадут вырасти. Имперское супероружие — Звезда Смерти, как назвал его отец в той голозаписи — уже почти достроено, и близок день, когда его применят. А она, дочь создателя этого ужаса, сидит тут взаперти и ничего не может поделать…  
Дверь камеры открылась. Двое штурмовиков защелкнули наручники на запястьях Джин и сопроводили ее из тюремного блока в кабинет для допроса.  
За столом сидел высокий голубоглазый офицер в белом кителе с капитанской планкой. Не флотская контрразведка — ИСБ. Люди в белом были частыми гостями в их корусантской квартире. Пожалуй, даже слишком частыми, подумала она, вспомнив бесцеремонные визиты Кренника в три часа ночи. Мама после этих визитов сначала плакала, потом смирилась. Сдалась, констатировала тогда Джин с подростковой безжалостностью, после чего твердо решила сбежать. Удалось. Сейчас, по прошествии восьми лет, она не знала, что думать о выборе матери — и пока решила не думать ничего. У нее есть проблема поважнее, чем ворошить прошлое.  
Офицер жестом приказал штурмовикам выйти, включил терминал и приготовился писать протокол допроса.  
— Я — капитан Эверетт Джейс, Имперская служба безопасности. Мне поручено вести ваше дело, мисс. Итак, приступим. Ваше имя?  
— Ина Чэргэнори, — голос Джин был равнодушен и тверд.  
— Возраст?  
— Двадцать стандартных лет. — Врать так врать.  
— Планета происхождения?  
— Джеда, — также без колебаний ответила Джин. Это было неправдой — и это было больше чем правдой. Было частью судьбы — поломанной еще на Корусанте, когда ее при живых родителях сбагрили в закрытый интернат. Затем был Со, заменивший ей отца — и бросивший ее в шестнадцать лет на планете, гибнущей под огнем имперских крейсеров…  
Она машинально продолжала отвечать на вопросы офицера, следуя советам Кренника, — но мыслями была далеко за стенами кабинета.  
«Ты — дочь имперского ученого. Тебя хотели использовать как заложницу», — запальчиво оправдывался Со тогда, на Джеде, куда они прилетели в поисках беглого пилота и послания от Галена Эрсо. Она не простила ни Со, ни отца — опустошенная, усталая, она желала лишь поскорее закончить миссию и упасть без сил, не думая даже о будущем ребенке. Однако Джеда, именно Джеда, ее синее небо, оранжевый песок и древние камни, помнящие воинов Света, вернули ей силы жить и сражаться.  
«У сильнейших звезд сердца из кайбера», — слепой хранитель Храма Уиллов, называвший себя Чиррутом Имве, не поведал ей будущее, как обещал. Но именно он назвал ее Звездочкой — случайно угадав, а может, и провидев прозвище, данное когда-то отцом.  
«Почему Звездочка?» — переспросила она в удивлении.  
«Ты сияешь».  
Какое сияние он видел, слепец не объяснил — а ей самой, в отличие от матери, видеть странные вещи было не дано.  
О гибели мамы она тоже узнала от Со Герреры. Тот непривычно долго мялся, прежде чем сообщить страшную весть.  
«Она пришла за тобой. Пришла, чтобы выдать нам Кренника и бежать, как ты. У нее не получилось».  
Оцепенев от ужаса, она не спросила, при чем тут Кренник — а Со не стал вдаваться в подробности, сказав только, что корабль, на котором мама пыталась покинуть Джеду, разбился. Уже потом, некоторое время спустя, пытаясь связать ниточки, Джин заметила, что концы не сходятся. Если мама прилетела за ней — почему она ее не искала? Почему пыталась улететь без нее? Почему разбился корабль — катастрофа на взлете редчайшее явление даже для перегруженных транспортов? Аккурат перед миссией на Темси-Прайм она сумела взломать коды диспетчерской космопорта Джеда-Сити — и узнала, что корабль не просто упал, а был сбит из ПЗРК. Маму, пусть и нечаянно, убили повстанцы — целившие в имперский грузовик с кайберами, а попавшие в пассажирский борт.  
Она даже не наорала на Эдрио и его брата: смысл? Маму уже не вернуть, да и виновны в случившемся не только они. Кренник, навязчиво увивавшийся вокруг мамы, отнявший у нее отца, по сути дела разрушивший их семью, виноват не меньше. Со временем боль и ненависть присыпало пеплом новых потерь, предательств и лишений, но теперь, при встрече с постаревшим на восемь лет Кренником, чувства Джин всколыхнулись вновь. Неприязнь, страх — и какая-то странная тяга к этому человеку. Теперь она отчасти понимала маму — той тоже не хватило сил противостоять этому наваждению, и рядом не было никого, кроме дочери. Сейчас история повторялась, как в кошмарном сне: она с дочерью среди врагов и вынуждена довериться одному из них, потому что бежать некуда. Как же маме, должно быть, было страшно… Кстати, о доверии: Кренник не спросил ее о цели миссии на Скарифе. Почему? Ему неинтересно? Это на него не похоже — на Корусанте он во все нос совал, даже в ее школьные табели. Не хочет знать подробностей, чтобы случайно в разговорах с коллегами не выдать себя? Или… или он все знает? Тот же Дравен мог поделиться, если Кренник не врет о своих связях с повстанцами…  
Стоп, тут же одернула она себя. Это же против правил. Оперативники не должны знать друг о друге, даже если — особенно если — работают по одному плану, всю картину знает только координатор Центра. А что, если Кренник ей солгал и на самом деле его «помощь» — часть игры имперской контрразведки? И надо было позволить К-2SO размозжить попортившему ей в свое время немало крови имперцу голову еще там, в бункере, и бежать? Вот только куда бежать, да еще с ребенком на руках? Похоже, она в любом случае крупно влипла.  
Между тем повисла пауза — то ли дежурные вопросы закончились, то ли имперец решил сделать передышку. Офицер действительно налил себе каф и вопросительно уставился на нее. Очевидно, теперь ее ход. Великая Сила, как же одиноко и страшно…  
— Господин офицер, — ком в горле заставил закашляться, — после гибели Кассиана меня больше ничто не связывает с повстанцами. Я разочаровалась в Восстании, которое принесло мне только боль и лишения, и готова к сотрудничеству — и прошу Империю защитить меня и моего ребенка.  
Ее голос дрогнул — но не от страха за будущее, а от досады и отвращения к себе. Со прав: все больше лжи — и все дальше от того прекрасного свободного мира, за который они сражались. Кассиан тоже говорил об этом, только другими словами: «Мы творили страшные вещи, которые ничем не искупить — так пусть все будет не напрасно». За этим искуплением — точнее, за чертежами созданного отцом оружия — они с Кассианом и отправились на Скариф. И проиграли.  
Или все-таки нет?  
«Восстание живет надеждой».  
Джин судорожно сглотнула, опуская глаза. Похоже, только надежда у нее и осталась. Надежда на чудо.  
— Хорошо, — офицер кивнул. — Мы проверим вас по базам данных и обдумаем ваше предложение, госпожа Чэргэнори. Если руководство одобрит этот вариант, я дам вам несколько поручений, абсолютно безопасных для вас. А пока, пожалуй, на сегодня закончим.  
***  
Кренник шагал по коридорам Цитадели, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Водран в ежедневном отчете докладывал, что работы по монтажу фокусирующей тарелки продвигаются согласно графику и максимум через трое суток будут успешно завершены. Хоть там порядок, однако предстоящие испытания немного тревожили. С Иду новых известий не поступало. Толван допрашивала свидетелей, но ничего существенного пока не выяснила, а Галена он категорически запретил трогать до своего прибытия — так что главная проблема находилась здесь, на Скарифе. И дело было не только в Джин. Расхлябанность здешнего гарнизона достигала таких масштабов, что это попахивало продуманной диверсией. Будет смешно, если в поисках вымышленного агента повстанцев тут внезапно найдут настоящего.  
Из дверей кабинета, где уже года три обитал оперативник ИСБ Эверетт Джейс, двое штурмовиков вывели Джин с наручниками на запястьях. При виде Кренника девушка очень правдоподобно вздрогнула, изображая испуг. Директор в долгу не остался, в ответ изобразив ухмылку, одновременно высокомерную и глумливую, как и подобает имперской сволочи. На этом спектакль закончился — девушку увели.  
«Ее нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Слишком многое может пойти не так».  
— Симпатичные у вас нынче клиенты, Эверетт, — пошутил Кренник, заходя в кабинет офицера ИСБ. — Даже немного завидно.  
— Да уж, — согласился Джейс, пролистывая в планшете протокол допроса, — не сравнить с обычными фанатиками и бандюками, брызжущими слюной и лозунгами… Девушка явно умна, и речь правильная, чувствуется приличное воспитание. Эта Ина Чэргэнори, мне кажется, непростая штучка. Даже удивительно, что такая связалась с повстанческим сбродом.  
— Ина Чэргэнори? Странное имя, — небрежным тоном заметил Кренник. — Откуда такие берутся?  
— С Джеды, если ей верить, — отозвался Джейс. — Ее имени нет в регистрационных реестрах муниципалитета Джеда-Сити, но это как раз не удивляет. В первые годы Империи бардак с учетами населения был везде, а уж на Джеде незарегистрированных младенцев и до сих пор полно, да и не только младенцев… Мне сказали, это вы ее нашли? Везет вам на девушек — умудряетесь отыскать даже в лесу.  
— Да уж, повезло с находкой, — фыркнул Кренник, — всю жизнь мечтал исправлять проебы Рамды, словно мне заняться больше нечем!  
— Понимаю, — Джейс сочувственно покивал. Похоже, он тоже был не в восторге от коменданта Цитадели. — Кстати, как ваш проект?  
— Заканчиваем, — улыбнулся Кренник. — Испытания планируются на следующей неделе. Я верю в успех и в то, что в Галактику наконец придет долгожданный мир.  
— За это, безусловно, стоит выпить, — заметил Джейс, доставая графин с виски. — Не вирренское, конечно, но что уж звезды послали… С вас тост.  
— За нашу победу, — улыбнулся Кренник, поднимая стакан. — И за ваши успехи в расследовании.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, но, чувствую, с расследованием возни будет предостаточно, — вздохнул Джейс, залпом опрокинув стакан. — Девушка говорит, что ее напарник собирался встретиться с кем-то в Цитадели. Веселая перспективка — обнаружить агента повстанцев в архиве с секретными разработками. Придется копать тщательно. Девушка готова сотрудничать — но, боюсь, в этом от нее толку будет мало. Думаю посадить ее за передатчик, есть пара идей.  
— Хорошая мысль. Держите меня в курсе дела — я все-таки переживаю за архив, у меня там самое дорогое, нажитое непосильным трудом… Ах да, — Кренник хлопнул себя по лбу, делая вид, что спохватился. — Что-то к концу проекта память стала подводить, забываю все на свете. Я ведь шел к вам за волшебными таблетками. Все знают, что у вас родственники в фармацевтическом концерне.  
Дядя капитана Джейса занимал руководящий пост в тайферрианском медицинском концерне «Залтин». Помимо самой лучшей в Галактике бакты, «Залтин» выпускал еще ряд препаратов, в том числе стимуляторы мозговой активности. Перепробовав за двадцать лет практически все разработки лабораторий ИСБ, Кренник в итоге остановился на милдроксине от «Залтин» — эффективном средстве, притом практически без побочек, что в его возрасте было существенным плюсом.  
Джейс снабжал дядиной продукцией весь скарифский гарнизон и персонал проекта, так что визит Кренника никого бы не удивил. Как известно, запоминаются последние слова, так что его мимолетный интерес к Джин в памяти безопасника не отложится. Он всего лишь зашел за лекарством.  
Получив заветные таблетки, Кренник с благодарностью откланялся. Теперь следовало прощупать местные системы безопасности. В глубине души директор подозревал, что обнаружит бардак и здесь — но все же хотелось обойтись без неожиданностей.  
Бардак, разумеется, обнаружился. Во всей незамутненной красе.  
***  
— Планета-курорт, да? Расслабились? Команда непуганых идиотов, — в голосе Кренника явственно звучали зловещие нотки. — Давно не было инспекторской проверки из штаба флота? Так дождетесь — и инспекции, и трибунала, поснимают планки и головы к ситхам собачьим! Учтите, отдуваться с вами за компанию я не собираюсь, поэтому детально опишу весь ваш ебучий вертеп в докладе Объединенному командованию и Таркину лично, чтоб он вас выебал насухую… древком от знаменитого копья, чтоб дошло до ума, до сердца, до печенок!  
Он прервался, чтобы глотнуть из фляжки. Крифф, на станции порой крайне сложно без бутылки, а здесь без нее, похоже, вообще никак.  
— У нас высокий гость, директор Кренник, — вклинившись в паузу, подобострастно сообщил Рамда, указывая на радары.  
— Вижу, — кисло улыбнулся Кренник, наблюдая, как прибывший «звездный разрушитель» заходит на орбиту планеты, а в углу экрана выстраиваются строчки входного кода и до боли знакомой сигнатуры корабля. «Исполнительница».  
«Таркин пожаловал. Его-то зачем сюда нелегкая принесла? Соскучился?»  
Неожиданно звякнул комлинк. Входящее сообщение, срочный вызов на борт, кто бы сомневался. Придется прервать экзекуцию и озаботиться спасением собственной задницы.  
— Радуйтесь, что не лорд Вейдер и не по вашу душу, генерал, — вздохнул он, — хотя доложить милорду о ваших художествах стоило бы. Пойду встречать гостей.  
***  
— Поскольку вы не соизволили явиться ко мне с отчетом о результатах расследования информационной утечки, директор, — сухо заметил Таркин, — явиться пришлось мне. Когда мне сообщили, где вы, я был, признаться, весьма удивлен. В мои-то годы как-то неприлично гоняться за вами по всей Галактике.  
— Сожалею, что создал проблему, — так же сухо отозвался Кренник, мысленно обругав себя за то, что за здешними событиями не удосужился поинтересоваться последними результатами расследования. — Водран руководит завершением строительства, а Толван занимается расследованием на Иду. Пока там не нашлось ничего заслуживающего внимания, зато повстанцы неожиданно свалились нам на головы здесь. Рамда, как обычно, едва не запорол все дело, мне пришлось вмешаться.  
Губернатор недоверчиво прищурился.  
— И как успехи?  
— Связисты возятся с их передатчиком, а капитан Джейс допрашивает пленную.  
— Пленную? — Таркин удивленно поднял бровь.  
— Ее напарника подстрелили местные еще до моего прибытия, — нацедив свежего кафа, Кренник с кружкой вернулся к столу. Таркин против подобного самоуправства ничего не имел: каф-машина стояла в его апартаментах как раз на случай долгих бесед с директором. — Этот тип оказался известным террористом по кличке Фалкрам, даже я по ориентировкам припоминаю такого, хотя лично не сталкивался. А теперь вы будете смеяться, но у девки младенец. Новорожденный.  
— Вот как? — Таркин пожевал губами и кисло улыбнулся, но смеяться не стал. — Малолетки в рядах мятежников не редкость, вспомнить хоть лотальского щенка Бриджера, но рожать на передовой — это уже как-то чересчур. Впрочем, думаю, на ребенке она и сломается, в судебной практике тому немало примеров. Главное — не переусердствовать. Ее личность уже установили?  
— Назвалась Иной Чэргэнори, — как можно более равнодушным тоном произнес Кренник, прихлебывая каф. — Первичная проверка по розыскным базам ее не идентифицировала, копают дальше.  
— Вы же понимаете, Кренник, что имя может быть любым, — процедил губернатор, постукивая пальцами по столешнице, — в том числе придуманным на ходу. Это повстанцы. Пальцы, сетчатка глаза, генетическая экспертиза… Пусть Джейс этим займется, причем незамедлительно — я лично направлю поручение. Это дело я тоже беру на контроль. Слишком нелепая авантюра даже для анархистов, что-то здесь не так.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, — осторожно заметил Кренник, стараясь не выдать охватившего его ужаса. Дознаватели не найдут ничего интересного об Ине Чэргэнори — зато уже через несколько часов губернатор узнает, что у них в руках Джин Эрсо, которую спецслужбы Империи безуспешно искали восемь лет. Заложники уже не нужны, станция достроена, девчонка — расходный материал, о котором, будем честны, даже он не слишком пожалеет. Нет человека — нет проблемы, как говорят в ИСБ. Но следующий в очереди на допрос — он сам, якобы не узнавший дочь лучшего друга, мозолившую ему глаза тринадцать лет. Влезть в базу и подчистить данные? Навыки не те, да и несколько проблематично сделать это из губернаторской каюты.  
— Взгляните-ка, — губернатор уже успел запросить данные, и на экране красовалось голофото мнимой Ины Чэргэнори в профиль и анфас. — Любопытно. Никого не напоминает?  
Кренник старательно вгляделся в знакомое до ужаса лицо — изо всех сил надеясь, что его собственное лицо ничем его не выдало.  
— Признаться, нет, а должно?  
— Как вы непостоянны, Кренник, — вздохнул губернатор, — а ведь восемь лет назад я едва не поверил в искренность ваших, хм-м-м, переживаний. Позвольте освежить вам память…  
На экране возникла другая фотография — копия первой, но с разницей в двадцать лет.  
— У покойной госпожи Эрсо были родственники? — Вопрос прозвучал совершенно буднично, без привычной для губернатора издевки, и Кренник тут же ухватился за соломинку. Губернатор еще ничего не заподозрил, он просто озадачен — и немудрено.  
— Понятия не имею, — протянул он, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии. — Лира говорила только о матери, у которой она была единственной дочерью, а я, признаться, не слишком интересовался ее родней. Вы правы, сходство поразительное.  
Таркин иронически приподнял бровь.  
— Вы полагаете, это случайное совпадение?  
— Не знаю, что и думать, — буркнул Кренник, — тем более что девчонку тогда так и не нашли. Впрочем, гадать бессмысленно, подождем результатов анализа ДНК. Вы намерены дожидаться здесь или вернетесь на Сторожевую базу?  
— Пожалуй, подожду здесь, — «обрадовал» губернатор. — Я заинтригован, а вы?  
— Отчасти. Меня больше беспокоят результаты расследования. Девица на допросе что-то говорила об агенте повстанцев здесь, в Цитадели. Если окажется, что она не соврала, я Рамду и его зажравшихся безопасников порву как тука крысу.  
— В кои-то веки полностью с вами солидарен, директор, — процедил Таркин. — Разбирайтесь, не стану вас задерживать. Да, чуть не забыл: захватите на планету майора Хольта. Ему нужен стабильный доступ к каналам передачи данных, к тому же он может быть полезен в ваших расследованиях.  
— Будет исполнено, губернатор Таркин, — щелкнув каблуками, Кренник покинул апартаменты гранд-моффа.  
«Иными словами, старик отправляет Хольта надзирать за мной. Только этого еще не хватало. И отказаться не выйдет».  
***  
Поднявшись на борт «Птерадона», Кренник кивком указал Хольту на сиденья для взвода охраны — а сам уединился в санитарном отсеке, включив электробритву. Так себе предосторожность, конечно, но выбора нет: время поджимает, каждая секунда на счету.  
— К-2, — прошипел он в комлинк, — ты сможешь скрыть из оперативной картотеки ИСБ — временно, разумеется — три досье? Это нужно сделать срочно!  
— Мои протоколы поддерживают такую возможность, — бодро отозвался К-2SO. — Но вы же сказали, сэр, доступ к сети…  
— На «Птерадоне» есть доступ к сети! — оборвал Кренник. — Шагай к посадочной площадке, я сейчас буду.  
Вернувшись на планету и допустив ожидающего на площадке К-2SO до сетевого терминала на шаттле, Кренник вновь отправился в Цитадель. После вызова на ковер к Таркину следовало немного перевести дух, принять лекарство от нервов в количестве не менее стакана и обдумать дальнейшие действия. Помимо вляпавшейся Джин, оставался еще архив, куда он, собственно, изначально и собирался. Надо обдумать, как быть с логами доступа к хранящимся там файлам. Конечно, он имеет полное право освежить в памяти собственный проект — но все же лишних следов оставлять не стоит.  
***  
Майор Хольт уже третий час пялился в экран любезно предоставленного Рамдой монитора с доступом к сети, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. За последние пару суток он перелопатил ситхову прорву документов, касающихся случая с пилотом-дезертиром, и вдобавок — по инциденту на Джеде восьмилетней давности. На первый взгляд связи между этими двумя событиями не прослеживалось никакой. Лира Эрсо погибла в результате теракта на Джеде восемь лет назад. Тело — то, что от него осталось — опознали с помощью генетической экспертизы. Похоронена на Джеде в общей могиле, посмертных имущественных и иных претензий нет. Джин после побега с Корусанта найти не удалось, последняя ниточка оборвалась там же, на Джеде. Причастные к ее побегу боевики Герреры поделиться информацией, разумеется, не жаждали. Гален Эрсо успешно продолжил работу над секретным проектом с высшим уровнем допуска и ни в чем подозрительном за эти годы замечен не был. И вот нынешняя загадка: пилот вылетел с Иду — из комплекса с лабораторией, которой руководит Гален Эрсо — и пропал на Джеде, там же, где и дочь Эрсо восемь лет назад. Перед тем как исчезнуть без следа, пилот ни слова не сказал про ученого, но про «убийцу планет» растрезвонить успел. А упомянутый Геррера сейчас на Джеде и доставляет немало проблем местному гарнизону и приискам…  
Майор отодвинул кружку с остывшим кафом, уже не лезущим в горло, и достал из шкафчика бутылку бренди. В этой странной истории без стакана не разобраться. Джин Эрсо пропала на Джеде. Пилот пропал на Джеде. Неуловимый Со Геррера бесчинствует на Джеде. Совпадение? Или нет? И при чем тут Гален Эрсо?  
Призрачные ниточки никак не хотели сходиться. Не хватало какой-то важной детали, способной расставить все по местам. Возможно, что-то прояснит допрос Эрсо — но для этого у майора не хватало уровня допуска. Придется писать рапорт.  
Майор глотнул бренди и со вздохом придвинул к себе клавиатуру. На экране монитора светилась первая страница досье младшей Эрсо с голофото двенадцатилетней девочки — обновить фото перед побегом не успели. Девочка уже тогда была поразительно похожа на мать лицом. И определенно — норовом, судя по ее школьной характеристике и обстоятельствам побега.  
Майор потер подбородок. Еще одна загадка. Лицо у девочки приметное. Неужели за восемь лет никакой информации? При том, что Геррера гордо берет на себя ответственность за все совершенные ими теракты и не упускает случая похвастаться подробностями в Голосети? Вся его банда давно уже засветилась на видео. А если девчонку где-то прячут, как козырь или как заложницу, то пора бы уже и предъявить…  
Странно. Очень странно. Или он что-то проглядел?  
Хольт почти машинально вызвал на экран журнал операций с досье — и замер.  
Файл был изменен. Последние изменения были внесены около семи лет назад, почти через год после бегства Джин с Корусанта. Пометка «объявлена в галактический розыск» была проставлена раньше — как и положено, по прошествии стандартного месяца, постановление Имперского суда Центрального округа Корусанта находилось здесь же в прикрепленном файле — и больше никаких событий. Что именно изменено, невозможно было определить без вмешательства специалистов отдела «К» — а это еще один рапорт, начальство будет крайне недовольно внезапно свалившимися проблемами. Роскошным букетом проблем, ситх их подери. Еще и губернатору непосредственно докладывать.  
Хольт глотнул еще бренди и от души выругался. Час от часу не легче. Кому понадобилось ковыряться в досье беглянки, а главное — зачем? Признаться, после смерти Лиры и исчезновения Джин отдел ИСБ, курировавший эту семейку, вздохнул с очевидным облегчением, да и на работе Галена Эрсо потеря семьи не отразилась никак. Кренник, во всяком случае, не жаловался…  
Стоп. А вот это уже интересно. Кренник в свое время буквально глаз не спускал с семьи Эрсо, с Лиры так уж точно. В частности — прикрывал ее сомнительные контакты с оппозицией. Кончилось все, разумеется, скверно… Вот только кончилось ли? Кренник ведь тоже летал тогда на Джеду, а после не проявлял особого рвения в поисках Джин. Забыл и некогда — или все эти годы знал, где она? А даже если и так — при чем тут утечка информации о проекте? Боевая станция для Кренника дороже всех Эрсо вместе взятых. Или нет?  
Ситуация с каждой минутой запутывалась все больше.  
Допив бренди, Хольт еще раз тяжело вздохнул, вышел, как предписывалось режимными требованиями, из базы данных, открыл текстовый файл и начал писать рапорт о разрешении на допрос Галена Эрсо и подключении к расследованию специалистов отдела «К». Дойдя до информации об изменениях в досье младшей Эрсо, он спохватился, что в запарке не запомнил точную дату и время изменения. Обозвав себя последним болваном, Хольт закрыл файл с рапортом, снова вошел в базу — и похолодел, обнаружив в качестве ответа на поисковый запрос лаконичную плашку «Файл не найден».  
— С-ситх, это что за шуточки?!  
Повторный запрос выдал ту же плашку. Не веря своим глазам, Хольт, сверяя каждую букву, в третий раз набрал «Джин Эрсо» — и снова с тем же результатом.  
Майор выругался и схватился за голову. Если исчезновение файла — не глюк системы, который автоматически устранится в течение максимум четверти часа, о таком даже докладывать страшно. Тем более — Таркину. Страшнее «ледоруба», беспрепятственно шарящего в базе ИСБ, пожалуй, только захват Имперского Сената бандой Со Герреры. Так что пусть лучше это окажется глюк.  
Четверть часа спустя файл в базе не появился. Надо было что-то предпринимать.  
***  
Проверив, раз уж он здесь, организацию несения службы дежурным нарядом операторов планетарного щита и по результатам проверки высказав Рамде еще немало теплых слов, Кренник устало ввалился в помещение, служившее ему постоянными апартаментами во время пребывания Звезды Смерти на Скарифе и временными — в ходе периодических поездок с инспекцией после перебазирования станции. В помещении царил мрак. Директор, сняв перчатку, привычно провел ладонью по сенсорному датчику у двери — однако освещение не включилось. Да что ж такое, у Рамды куда ни плюнь, везде бардак.  
Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Кренник выудил из кармана связку инструментов и, подсвечивая себе планшетом, полез в щиток.  
— Не зажигайте свет.  
Тихий голос из глубины комнаты показался директору знакомым. Он резко обернулся, освещая закоулки планшетом и на всякий случай нащупывая рукоять бластера.  
— И осторожнее с оружием, — попросил тот же голос.  
Определив источник звука, Кренник направил свет туда — и от души выругался. В кресле у столика с голопроектором, к его немалому удивлению, обнаружился майор Хольт. Даже в тусклом свете экрана планшета было заметно, что незваный гость изрядно на взводе.  
— Неожиданно, — хмыкнул директор, вглядываясь в физиономию майора. — Чем обязан? Таркин подключил вас к расследованию инцидента с болтливым пилотом? И зачем вы свет вырубили?  
— Нет. То есть да… У вас здесь камеры, они помешают разговору, — судя по тону Хольта, опасаться за содержание разговора ему приходилось не меньше, чем хозяину кабинета. Интересное начало.  
— Понятно, — протянул Кренник, хотя понятного как раз пока было мало. — Да не тряситесь вы так, вашими стараниями нас не только не слышно, но и не видно. Выпить хотите?  
— Хочу.  
Кренник отложил планшет и инструменты, на ощупь достал из стенного шкафчика початую бутылку вирренского выдержанного и стаканы, выдернул пробку и плеснул по полстакана себе и гостю. Тратить вирренское на губернаторского шпика не хотелось, да и самому стоило до прояснения ситуации оставаться в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.  
— Камеры отключаются поворотом вот этой штуки, — пояснил он, ткнув пальцем в недра щитка. Руки к инновации в свое время приложил Гален, но майору об этом знать необязательно. — Куда вы дели пробку?  
— Пробка у вас в руке, Кренник.  
— Я вас спрашивал о прерывающем реле от выключателя.  
— В ящике стола.  
Выдвинув ящик, Кренник извлек искомую запчасть и привычным движением воткнул на место. Комнату залил свет.  
— Ну так что вы хотели мне сообщить? — осведомился он, захлопнув щиток и подцепив со стола стакан.  
Хольт сделал глоток, выдохнул и раздраженно крякнул.  
— Из базы данных ИСБ только что пропало досье Джин Эрсо.  
— Вот как? Забавно, — Кренник отхлебнул виски, мысленно порадовавшись успеху К-2SO. Успел бы еще Джейс провести экспертизу до возвращения досье на место, но тут остается только надеяться на авось и молить всех богов Галактики. — При чем тут я?  
— Откуда мне знать? — майор пожал плечами. — Могу только предполагать. Вы в свое время принимали самое непосредственное участие в судьбе этой семейки, даже обещали Эрсо найти дочь, хотя и не преуспели. Возможно, вы знаете, кто еще настолько ими интересуется, чтобы не постесняться влезть в архив службы безопасности?  
— Увы, не знаю, — сухо отозвался Кренник. Губернатор семьей Эрсо, конечно, интересовался, но упоминать об этом явно не следовало. — И не горю желанием узнать — у меня сейчас проблемы поважнее. Но раз уж вы здесь, спрошу: на кой хрен вам вообще понадобилось ее досье? Девку восемь лет никто не видел, и хвала звездам, так всем спокойнее.  
— Таркин поручил мне поднять материалы расследования о ее исчезновении, — хлебнув виски, огорошил Хольт. — Ему чудятся там какие-то зацепки к истории с беглым пилотом. Я взялся копать и окончательно запутался, а тут еще внезапно досье пропало.  
— Час от часу не легче, — Кренник прошелся из угла в угол по кабинету, вертя в руке стакан. Губернатор опять полез не в свое дело — и это уже становилось опасно. — Даже ИСБ не убереглась, и там бардак, уже досье теряете, не удивлюсь, если штаны терять начнете… Возвращаясь к первому вопросу: при чем тут я?  
— Послушайте, Кренник, — майор поставил опустевший стакан и сцепил пальцы, глядя на собеседника в упор. — Факты — вещь упрямая. Факт номер один: восемь лет назад на Джеде пропала Джин Эрсо и там же погибла ее мать. Факт номер два: две недели назад на Джеде пропал пилот, вылетевший с Иду, конкретно — из комплекса, где работает Гален Эрсо. Вам не приходило в голову, что эти два события как-то связаны?  
— Допустим, приходило, — Кренник пожал плечами, стараясь придать лицу максимально равнодушное выражение. — Мы ведем свое расследование случая с пилотом, так что я в курсе. И что?  
— Ничего. Или что угодно, — угрюмо отозвался Хольт. — Третий факт: пропало досье Джин Эрсо. Именно сейчас. Совпадение?  
— Полагаете, кто-то решил таким экстравагантным способом замести следы? — Кренник иронически приподнял бровь. — Следы, ведущие… куда? В давно забытые всеми дела восьмилетней давности? Хольт, вам самому-то не смешно?  
— Вам, может, и смешно, директор, а вот за досье по шее получу я, поскольку открывал его последним, — огрызнулся майор.  
— А это ваши проблемы, — Кренник отставил стакан и присел на тумбу с каф-машиной за спиной майора, скрестив руки на груди. — В третий раз спрашиваю: от меня-то вы чего хотите? Восстановить досье нашей подопечной по памяти? Я его даже не читал.  
Он лукавил: восемь лет назад полковник Юларен дал ему возможность ознакомиться с досье всех троих Эрсо — в назидание и во избежание иллюзий о том, что эту семейку можно было приручить. Тогда он не стал спорить с полковником, в глубине души продолжая надеяться на восстановление прежних отношений с Галеном. Надежды по большей части не оправдались — Лира по-прежнему стояла между ними, пусть и в виде призрака — но Звезду Смерти они достроили. Вопрос — какой ценой.  
Хольт поерзал в кресле — и, наконец, решился.  
— Рискну спросить совета. Вы в курсе ситуации, мои сомнения я вам вкратце описал. Что бы вы сделали на моем месте?  
— Ну вы даете, Хольт, — искренне поразился Кренник. — Я на своем-то месте уже задолбался, не хватало только ваших проблем. Как по мне, информации для каких-то серьезных выводов пока недостаточно, надо продолжать расследование.  
— Вот и я о том же, — согласился Хольт, — но совпадения меня пугают. Откуда мне знать — может, по окончании проекта вы планируете вместе с Эрсо удариться в бега, прихватив с собой чертежи Звезды Смерти, а история с беглым пилотом просто ложный след? Или тайком от Таркина вы нашли живехонькую Джин Эрсо, замутили с ней интрижку — а девка оказалась шпионкой Альянса, сдала вас с потрохами и теперь шантажирует, требуя удалить из базы свое досье? А? Как вам такая версия?  
Кренник поежился. Хорошо, что Хольт сидит к нему спиной — глаза не выдадут. И хорошо, что майор не видел голофото свежепойманной диверсантки, а то бы немедленно сложил два и два. Безопасник ведь и так почти угадал, сволочь. Кстати, он-то сам рискнул затеять игру со спецслужбами ради девчонки — или, скорее, ради ее отца — а ведь Джин вполне может сдать его с потрохами. Случайно или из фамильной вредности. Или под пытками. Ребенок — слабое место, всегда. Двадцать лет назад, на Валлте, и сейчас — на Скарифе. Он на грани провала — и надо действовать немедленно.  
— Ну и фантазия у вас, — хмыкнул он. — Впору продавать сценарий «ГолоНетПродакшн», с руками оторвут. Вы о пропаже-то уже доложили?  
— Пока нет.  
«И это замечательно, инициативный ты наш».  
— Еще виски?  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Хольт, подставляя стакан.  
Кренник лениво поднялся, подошел к столику, потянулся за бутылкой — и, коротко размахнувшись, от души приложил майора бутылкой по черепу. Тот, выронив стакан, без звука рухнул лицом на столешницу. Бурая струйка виски полилась на пол.  
Кренник с раздражением отшвырнул оставшуюся от бутылки «розочку».  
«Жаль, почти полная была… Теперь надо срочно тащить этот живой труп к губернатору, каждая минута на счету».  
***  
— Ваше превосходительство, к вам директор Кренник…  
Адъютант выглядел озадаченным — и в следующую секунду Таркин понял причину.  
Дверь, не дожидаясь приглашения, открылась — и Кренник, отодвинув плечом адъютанта, за шиворот втащил в кабинет полубессознательного Хольта в наручниках, бросив его на эриадский ковер перед слегка обалдевшим губернатором. По бледному лицу майора стекала кровь вперемешку с, судя по запаху, отменным вирренским. Интересно, что заставило Кренника употребить дорогущее спиртное не по назначению?  
Брови Таркина удивленно поползли вверх.  
— Как это понимать?  
— Майор Хольт не нашел в базе досье младшей Эрсо и заявился предъявлять претензии почему-то мне, да еще позволил себе намеки на мое якобы сотрудничество с Альянсом, — пояснил явно разозленный Кренник, тяжело дыша. — Учитывая мой богатый и травматичный опыт общения с повстанческой сволочью, я считаю это личным оскорблением — и был бы рад убедиться, что вы не имеете к этой дури никакого отношения. Я двадцать лет служу Империи, и подобное проявление недоверия меня огорчает!  
— Успокойтесь, Кренник, — Таркин предостерегающе поднял ладонь. — Я действительно поручал Хольту проверить кое-какую информацию о возможных контактах беглого пилота — но признаю, что он существенно превысил рамки своих полномочий. Однако, я не понял: что с досье младшей Эрсо?  
— Хольт утверждает, что его нет в базе ИСБ, — пояснил Кренник, все еще кипя от возмущения. — Такое вообще возможно?  
— Теоретически — нет. Насколько я помню еще по службе в Судебном департаменте, объявленный в галактический розыск остается в базе до установления или подтверждения смерти — фактического, при обнаружении трупа, и судебного, — задумчиво отозвался Таркин. — Практически же от случайностей и разгильдяйства никто не застрахован. Но мы ведь можем проверить.  
— У вас есть допуск? — Кренник не поверил своим ушам. Допуска к базам ИСБ не имел никто, кроме сотрудников ведомства — собственно, поэтому и потребовалось вмешательство К-2SO.  
— У меня есть еще безопасники, помимо бедолаги Хольта, — усмехнулся губернатор, — но я бы предпочел связаться с Юлареном лично. Пропажа досье — не та информация, которой следует делиться с неопределенно широким кругом лиц. Поднимите вашу жертву и дайте ей воды, а я займусь поисками пропажи.  
Он нажал кнопку коммуникатора. Сигнал долго петлял от ретранслятора к ретранслятору, пока, наконец, не добрался до временного обиталища Юларена на Звезде Смерти и не был, несмотря на поздний час по станционному времени, принят. В воздухе над проектором возникло изображение седоусого полковника в неформально расстегнутом мундире.  
— Добрый вечер, полковник, — начал Таркин. — Извините за поздний звонок, но у нас небольшая проблема с вашей базой данных. Не могли бы вы проверить досье памятной нам обоим Джин Эрсо?  
— Охотно.  
Минута ожидания, пока Юларен на том конце коммуникатора вводил коды доступа и проверял базу, показалась Креннику бесконечной.  
— Досье на месте, за восемь лет новостей не прибавилось. Что у вас случилось? — в удивленном голосе Юларена мелькнула тревога.  
— Всего лишь сетевой сбой, до полусмерти напугавший вашего подчиненного, — успокоил Таркин. — Рад, что эта история благополучно разрешилась. Всего доброго, простите, что побеспокоил.  
Он отключил коммуникатор и недовольно уставился на Кренника.  
— Директор, это все, что вы желали мне сообщить? Как видите, ситуация не стоила выеденного яйца — а вам уже пора вместо стимуляторов начать принимать успокоительное. С Хольтом я сам переговорю, когда очухается. Свободны.  
***  
Выпроводив Кренника и перепоручив Хольта меддроидам, губернатор прошелся по кабинету, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок. Он привык доверять интуиции, этому практически звериному чутью, которое никогда не подводило его в минуты опасности. В этот раз интуиция буквально вопила: что-то не так! Любовь Кренника к пафосным спектаклям общеизвестна и неудивительна, но сегодня он превзошел самого себя. Устал, сорвался… или хотел отвлечь внимание?  
Судя по тому, что директор не снял перчатки, наливая воду для попавшего под раздачу Хольта, по его быстрому внимательному взгляду на датапад с открытым на середине докладом о результатах генетической экспертизы пленницы — выходило, что скорее последнее. Но зачем?  
Экспертиза, кстати, ничего не дала. Согласно отчету Джейса, девушка, несмотря на поразительное внешнее сходство, не имела общих генов с покойной Лирой Эрсо и вообще не идентифицировалась ни с кем из оперативной базы данных ИСБ, включая архив. Что ж, и такое случается, забудем об этой версии, и пусть капитан Джейс копает дальше. Кстати, а что там успел накопать Кренник в части расследования инцидента с пилотом? Что-то он не торопится с докладом…  
С этой мыслью Таркин вновь включил коммуникатор и вызвал директора. Комлинк Кренника не отвечал. Любопытно. Что ж, придется связаться с капитаном Толван.  
***  
Спустя час и два стакана Кренник успокоился, выкинул из головы происшествие с Хольтом, нашел комлинк, оброненный на платформе в процессе погрузки Хольта на шаттл, проигнорировал пять пропущенных вызовов от губернатора и направился в инженерный архив. У Джин с ее хахалем, проберись они на базу, возникли бы большие проблемы с доступом в хранилище — но у него-то допуск имеется.  
Файл с чертежами боевой станции нежно именовался «Звездочка». Гален не забыл потерянную дочь и умудрился назвать именем этой маленькой хрупкой девушки оружие массового уничтожения, мощь которого они сами еще не до конца постигли. Какая ирония. Хотя, если иметь в виду энергию этой ненормальной, которая почти в одиночку и на сносях поперлась в неизвестность спасать Галактику — в этом присутствовала определенная доля истины.  
В архиве по соображениям безопасности выходов на внешние каналы связи не было — как и устройств копирования данных. Офицер, имевший соответствующий допуск, мог лишь подняться с картриджем на башню и отправить пакет данных посредством гиперпространственного передатчика. Поэтому, вынув манипулятором искомый картридж из ячейки хранилища, Кренник покинул архив и на турболифте поднялся на верхушку башни к передающей антенне.  
На башне для пущей секретности полагалось находиться посту охраны — с целью проверки допуска и вообще на всякий случай. Допуск у Кренника, как мы уже упомянули, был — а вот поста на башне не оказалось. Порадовавшись отсутствию свидетелей и заодно пообещав себе намылить Рамде шею еще и за этот проеб, директор без помех зашифровал и отправил данные — естественно, не напрямую Дравену, а на собственный стоящий внизу шаттл — после чего с чувством выполненного долга вернул картридж на место, заодно подчистив журнал действий, да с запасом, чтобы уж наверняка. Итак, одно дело сделано.  
***  
Связь с Иду из-за тамошней погоды была традиционно паршивой, пришлось повозиться, чтобы достучаться до диспетчерской, а затем до капитана Толван. Не тратя времени на разговоры, Таркин с ходу затребовал материалы служебного расследования инцидента с пилотом. Толван явно была не в восторге от приказа, но возражать гранд-моффу не осмелилась.  
Сейчас губернатор внимательно изучал полученный от нее файл, дойдя до стенограммы допроса горе-диспетчера, который умудрился дать добро на вылет сержанта Рука с Иду без положенного по протоколу сканирования и проверки психического статуса. Потрясающая беспечность. Воистину, Кренник прав: если сам чего-то не сделаешь, другие точно напортачат, но не будешь же над каждым сержантом стоять с бластером и с лицом гранд-инквизитора. Поэтому бардак неустраним, остается лишь следить, чтобы он не выходил за условно приемлемые рамки…  
Чтение материалов расследования прервал визит майора Кресса — офицера связи «Исполнительницы». С момента появления на планете повстанцев все сообщения с планеты, а также подозрительные входящие фиксировались и прослушивались — о чем Таркину, разумеется, доложили. Будучи прекрасно осведомленным о деловых качествах коменданта Цитадели, Таркин на всякий случай, раз уж он все равно здесь, решил взять дело в свои руки и приказал Крессу также проследить за эфиром. И он практически не удивился, когда Кресс доложил, что с вышки связи Цитадели полчаса назад ушла узконаправленная передача. Передача была зашифрована неизвестным кодом, который не использовали ни повстанцы, ни местные связисты, ни персонал «Исполнительницы». Таркин не преминул поинтересоваться вектором загадочной передачи — и был неприятно удивлен: шифрованный пакет данных ушел на борт личного шаттла Кренника. Зачем директору понадобилось лезть на башню и писать оттуда письма самому себе? Комлинк потерял или инфокарты закончились? И почему передача шифрованная?  
Он уже собирался связаться с Кренником и спросить его напрямую — но тот неожиданно заявился сам.  
— Не помешал? — поинтересовался директор, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, по мнению губернатора — преувеличенно весело.  
— Отнюдь, — заверил Таркин. — Что-то вы к нам зачастили, директор. Переживаете за здоровье Хольта?  
— В том числе, — улыбка Кренника стала еще шире. — Вы с ним еще не беседовали, как собирались?  
— Еще нет — медики не разрешают. Голова у бедняги оказалась куда менее крепкой, чем ваша в аналогичных обстоятельствах, — в голосе губернатора явственно чувствовался сарказм. — Так с чем еще вы пожаловали?  
— Я только что получил рапорт Водрана. Монтаж фокусирующей тарелки завершен. Боевая станция полностью готова.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее, директор, — Таркин изобразил аплодисменты. — Продолжайте.  
— Хочу посоветоваться. Не считаете ли вы нужным уже сейчас отдать приказ о перемещении станции, — Кренник на секунду замялся, — к предполагаемому объекту испытаний?  
— Упаси джедай, — отмахнулся Таркин. — Мы должны будем — мы с вами, подчеркиваю — присутствовать там лично, а если станция засветится на объекте слишком долго, местные мерзавцы могут заподозрить неладное и что-нибудь предпринять. Например, сбежать до того, как мы будем готовы действовать. Вас это устраивает? Меня — нет.  
— Согласен, — Кренник рассеянно кивнул. Его мысли определенно были заняты чем угодно, только не предстоящими испытаниями боевой станции. Любопытно.  
— Как ваши здешние дела? — поинтересовался Таркин. — Близятся к завершению?  
— Если бы! — раздосадованно бросил директор. Досада выглядела вполне искренней, в отличие от недавнего энтузиазма. — Здесь следовало бы проверить буквально все. Рамда своим наплевательским отношением к делу меня бесит.  
— Меня тоже, директор, — охотно согласился Таркин, — и все же вынужден попросить вас прерваться. О том, что вы уже успели накопать, напишете докладную, пусть Рамду взгреет штаб флота, я с удовольствием походатайствую — но сейчас пора заканчивать, в противном случае вы рискуете увязнуть тут навеки, а время не ждет. Майор, вы хотите сообщить что-то еще?  
— Никак нет, сэр, — откликнулся Кресс.  
— Тогда свободны, — смилостивился губернатор — и тут же спохватился:  
— А вас, Кренник, я попрошу остаться.  
Директор уже на пороге мгновенно развернулся на каблуках, не забыв эффектно взмахнуть плащом. Лицо его выражало полнейшую невинность.  
— С вами не соскучишься, директор, — яда в голосе губернатора хватило бы на десяток гадюк. — Что вы делали на вышке связи?  
— Стрелял по нетопыркам, — огрызнулся Кренник. Значит, пакет данных на шаттл и впрямь отправил он — но сбить его с толку провокационным вопросом не удалось. — Кстати, разгильдяев Рамды, забывших выставить пост на вышке, следует отдать под трибунал. Я лично проверяю работоспособность и настройки гиперсвязи минимум раз в квартал, не доверяя здешним идиотам. Вы не знали об этом?  
— То есть это вы так развлекаетесь, Кренник? — с ехидцей переспросил Таркин.  
— То есть это я так обеспечиваю безопасность объекта, губернатор, — парировал скандальный подчиненный. — Пытаюсь, по крайней мере. Напомню, если верить нашей пленнице, на базе действует агент повстанцев, так что все более чем серьезно. Что на сей раз вам не нравится?  
— Применение шифров, не прошедших проверку и не получивших одобрение ИСБ, — процедил губернатор. — Кренник, вы когда-нибудь доиграетесь, честное слово. Я с нетерпением жду того дня, когда Звезду Смерти введут в строй и мы с вами, наконец, расстанемся… нанеся друг другу положенный моральный ущерб.  
— Не дождетесь, — ухмыльнулся директор. — В смысле — не расстанемся: нам предстоит еще много совместной работы по иным перспективным вооружениям. Придется вам смириться с этим фактом.  
— Не разделяю вашего оптимизма, — сухо обронил Таркин. — Мы еще не провели испытание боевой станции. Ступайте и помните: незаменимых нет.  
Выйдя из кабинета губернатора, Кренник с облегчением перевел дух. Он только что был на грани провала. На сей раз пронесло, но терпение судьбы не вечно. Если Таркин не поленится отправить исходящее сообщение на расшифровку, ему крепко прилетит от ИСБ за произвольное обращение с секретными данными. Заодно спросят, куда он дел полученный файл — факт копирования данных на инфокарту от отдела «К» не скроешь. И тогда ему однозначно светит близкое знакомство с дознавателем.  
***  
Оставшись один, Таркин приказал подать чай и хлебцы с изюмом — общение с директором каждый раз отнимало много душевных сил, требовалось как-то компенсировать потери — и задумался, постукивая пальцами по столу. Если люди Рамды действительно пренебрегают постом на вышке, туда может попасть кто угодно. В том числе пресловутый агент повстанцев. Скверно.  
— База «Цитадель»? Говорит губернатор Таркин. Свяжите меня с капитаном Джейсом из Имперской службы безопасности.  
Ожидая ответа с планеты, Таркин улыбнулся уголками губ. Сейчас он сделает местному безопаснику предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.  
Проектор мигнул, принимая сигнал — и в воздухе возникло изображение офицера в белом кителе с капитанской планкой.  
— Капитан Джейс на связи.  
— Вы меня знаете, капитан?  
— Так точно, гранд-мофф Таркин.  
— У меня есть для вас поручение, капитан Джейс. Здешняя вышка дальней связи оборудована камерами наблюдения?  
— Разумеется.  
— Мне нужно знать, кто и зачем бывал на вышке в течение последней недели, включая солдат охраны. Поручение срочное, к утру я жду ответа.  
— Есть, сэр, — отчеканил офицер.  
— И потрясите хорошенько эту вашу Ину Чэргэнори насчет агента повстанцев в Цитадели, — добавил губернатор. — Я не верю, что она ничего о нем не знает. Все они так говорят, пока не прижмешь. И заодно поинтересуйтесь, что она знает о человеке, который нашел ее в бункере.  
— О Креннике? — впервые за весь разговор в голосе капитана прозвучало удивление.  
— Именно, — кивнул Таркин. — Стоило ему прилететь на планету, как неуловимая диверсантка тут же оказалась найдена, причем им лично и без свидетелей. В совпадение я не верю — и вам не советую.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Я жду вашего доклада.  
Изображение капитана исчезло.  
***  
Звук открывающейся двери заставил Джин недовольно обернуться. Стила только что уснула, это стоило немалого труда. Опять допрос?  
В этот раз за ней прислали дроида. К немалому удивлению Джин, им оказался К-2SO.  
— Как тебе удалось? — шепотом спросила Джин, пока дроид застегивал на ней наручники.  
— Я — не единственный дроид этой модели в данной локации, — К-2SO тоже старался говорить как можно тише. — Я деактивировал одного из них и занял его место. Капитан приказал привести тебя с ребенком. Мне это не нравится.  
— Мне тоже, — еле слышно прошептала Джин, чувствуя предательскую дрожь в коленях. — Осторожнее, она спит.  
— Осторожность заложена в мои поведенческие протоколы, — официальным тоном сообщил К-2SO, беря на руки младенца. — Идем.  
***  
— Добрый день, госпожа Чэргэнори, — капитан был учтив, но не более. Симпатии к повстанческому отродью от него, разумеется, ждать не стоило, но в этот раз от его слов прямо холодом повеяло. Джин, и без того обеспокоенная, напряглась еще больше.  
— Положи ребенка сюда, — распорядился офицер. К-2SO послушно уложил Стилу на указанную безопасником кушетку и отошел в сторону. Выйти ему не приказали — вероятно, офицер в лучших имперских традициях считал дроида чем-то вроде мебели.  
— Садитесь, мисс, — офицер указал на стул. Джин послушно села, осматриваясь. На столе по правую руку капитана стоял небольшой контейнер с чем-то блестящим, напоминающим медицинский инструмент. В прошлый раз его не было.  
— Нам предстоит серьезный разговор, — начал капитан. — На вчерашнем допросе вы упомянули о вашем человеке здесь, в Цитадели. Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне об этом человеке как можно подробнее.  
— Я же вам говорила: агента знал только Кассиан, — повторила Джин, разыгрывая искреннее удивление, но в душе насторожившись. — Он и должен был выйти с ним на связь. Он попытался, но…  
Капитан поморщился.  
— Госпожа Чэргэнори, вы же понимаете, что эти доводы — детский лепет. Вас было двое. Если погибнет один, оставшийся в живых должен быть способен выполнить задание, иначе миссия теряет смысл. Возможно, вы знаете не все, но основное — способ связи с агентом на экстренный случай — должны знать. Я жду.  
— Я ничего не знаю, честное слово! — умоляюще воскликнула Джин. Все верно, она не лжет: как можно знать то, чего нет и никогда не было? Хотя… А Кренник?  
Мысли спутались и понеслись лихорадочным галопом. Если то, что Кренник сказал ей тогда, в бункере, о связях с повстанцами, правда, то выходит, что он тот самый агент и есть. Кассиан, правда, ни о каком связнике не упоминал — но он же зачем-то попытался проникнуть в Цитадель? Надеялся на поддержку? Успел выйти на связь, поэтому именно Кренник ее и нашел? Великая Сила, помоги не сойти с ума от всего этого…  
Офицер молча смотрел на нее — без приязни. Он явно ей не верил. Неудивительно: притворяться она так и не научилась.  
— Хорошо, мисс. Подойдем к вопросу иначе. Вы знаете этого человека?  
Он включил проектор — и в воздухе, к ужасу Джин, нарисовалось голографическое изображение Кренника. Лицо седеющего усталого человека: прорезанный глубокими морщинами лоб, сеть морщинок в уголках ярко-синих глаз. Человек в белом, кошмар ее детства, был иным — молодым, веселым и безжалостным. А вот человека на голограмме она и вправду не знала. Совсем.  
— Подумайте хорошенько, — посоветовал офицер, внимательно наблюдая за выражением ее лица.  
Джин старательно вгляделась в голофото, пытаясь делать вид, что припоминает.  
— Этот человек нашел меня в бункере, арестовал и доставил сюда. Но я не знаю, кто это. Он не назвал имени. — Она взмахнула ресницами, старательно изображая дурочку. — Кто это, сэр?  
Офицер покачал головой.  
— Вопросы здесь задаю я. Еще раз: подумайте хорошенько.  
— Этого человека я не знаю, — упрямо повторила Джин, тупо глядя на голофото. — Больше мне сказать нечего.  
Офицер вздохнул.  
— А вы упрямы, мисс — себе во вред. Хорошо. Вам известно, что это такое?  
Он достал из стоящего на столе контейнера шприц с какой-то желтоватой жидкостью.  
— Это — сыворотка правды. Знаете, как она действует?  
Джин, побледнев, молча кивнула. Нет, ей самой прежде не доводилось попадать в лапы имперских дознавателей — но она встречала тех, кому не повезло. У них тряслись руки и непроизвольно текли слезы, когда они вспоминали об этой пытке.  
Безопасник задержал взгляд на мирно спящем на кушетке ребенке. Очень красноречивый взгляд.  
Джин похолодела и подобралась. Все демоны Галактики, что он задумал?  
— Здесь ваша дочь. Если вы намерены молчать, я сделаю укол ей, — с непроницаемым лицом сообщил офицер, откидывая пеленку с лица Стилы. Та проснулась и заскулила, словно зверушка, чующая беду.  
Джин охватил ужас.  
— Вы этого не сделаете! — ахнула она.  
— Я буду вынужден это сделать, — офицер нахмурился, — если вы не будете благоразумны. Ну же? У нас мало времени.  
Он отложил шприц и начал медленно, издевательски медленно, разворачивать детское одеяло. Стила заскулила громче — и этого Джин уже не выдержала.  
— Не смейте! — она со звериным воплем рванулась вперед, с намерением вцепиться ногтями в лицо имперцу — и в тот же самый миг металлический кулак дроида, невозмутимо молчавшего в течение всего допроса, с размаху опустился на голову офицера, круша кости черепа. Тело капитана рухнуло на пол, попутно своротив со стола датапад с начатым протоколом допроса. Ступня К-2SO тут же превратила хрупкое устройство в кучку осколков.  
Джин тупо уставилась на покойника, все еще дрожа от страха и ярости. Все. Теперь ей точно конец, если они не найдут способ бежать отсюда. Странно, что на шум еще никто не ворвался.  
— К-2!  
— Все чисто, — деловито отметил дроид, подхватывая на руки хнычущую девочку. — Надо уходить. Вероятность, что нас застанут здесь с покойником — семьдесят пять процентов.  
— Погоди-ка, — Джин наклонилась и, кое-как скованными руками вытащив из кобуры бластер имперца, протянула его К-2SО. — Ты, помнится, хотел оружие. Вот, возьми.  
— Твое поведение, Джин Эрсо, систематически непредсказуемо, — проскрипел дроид, пряча бластер в детское одеяло. Магазина товаров для новорожденных на Скарифе не водилось, поэтому на одеяло пошел отрез черного трикотажного полотна для солдатских поддоспешников из запасов интендантской службы Цитадели. Имперский гуманизм во всей красе. Зато оружие проще спрятать, чем в розовом атласе.  
— Наручники пока оставим, мы не должны вызвать подозрений, — деловито произнес К-2SO. Он выглядел невозмутимым — ему проще, он железный. — Выходим. Ты идешь первой.  
***  
Пара часовых скучала у дверей кабинета офицера ИСБ. Внутрь их не звали, и оттуда, благодаря прекрасной, из соображений секретности, звукоизоляции, не доносилось ни шороха.  
Наконец створки дверей раздвинулись, и на пороге показалась растрепанная угрюмая шпионка повстанцев в наручниках, а следом — дроид модели К-2 с ноющим младенцем в лапах. Видимо, допрос был жестким.  
— Я отведу пленную в тюремный блок, — сообщил дроид. Часовые ничего против не имели — и пленница с конвоиром скрылись за поворотом коридора. Дверь кабинета автоматически закрылась. Штурмовики, как по команде, развернулись и зашагали в противоположную сторону: допрос окончен — значит, согласно инструкции, пост можно снять без особого распоряжения.  
Тем временем, скрывшись с глаз часовых, Джин с К-2SO, не сговариваясь, прибавили шагу.  
— К-2, ты успел изучить Цитадель? — вполголоса спросила Джин, не поднимая глаз. — Куда теперь?  
— Я скачал память здешнего охранного дроида и уверен, что последнее место, где нас будут искать — инженерный архив и помещения рядом, — отозвался дроид, неумело пытаясь укачивать ребенка. — Но по пути нам встретится не менее трех десятков штурмовиков. Нас прикончат прежде, чем мы успеем спрятаться.  
— И что теперь?  
— Я не единственный дроид этой модели на базе, — гордо заявил К-2SO, расстегивая на Джин наручники, — поэтому беспрепятственно обошел ее почти всю. И я узнал, где у них прачечная. Там охраны нет.  
— К-2, я тебе уже говорила, что ты прелесть?  
— Да, перед миссией на Джеду, — дроид кивнул, аккуратно запустив наручники по гладкому полу в боковой коридор. — Вот так. Это направит их по ложному следу, но я бы советовал поторопиться.  
***  
По совету губернатора Кренник разжился в медчасти базы качественным успокоительным. Принимать он его, естественно, не собирался, но лекарство могло пригодиться кому-нибудь еще. И потом, надо же хотя бы изредка выполнять приказы вышестоящего начальства незамедлительно, а не как обычно.  
Он находился в командном центре Цитадели, наблюдая за работой группы координации полетов — для Рамды это выглядело еще одной проверкой, однако преследовало иные цели — когда связист принял входящий сигнал с «Исполнительницы».  
— Я уже час пытаюсь связаться с капитаном Джейсом, — губернатор выглядел озабоченным, — однако он не отвечает. Генерал, вы не могли бы выяснить причину?  
— Разумеется, сэр, — откликнулся Рамда и обернулся к подчиненным. — Разыщите капитана!  
Дежурный наряд немедленно передал распоряжение коменданта дальше — и не прошло и десяти минут, как над голопроектором внутренней связи возникло изображение штурмовика.  
— Докладывает сержант СТ-1314, — в голосе бойца слышались нервные нотки. — Чрезвычайное происшествие в секторе «беш». Капитан Джейс найден убитым в своем кабинете, заключенная и ребенок исчезли, их нет ни в кабинете, ни в камере.  
— Что-о-о?!  
На лицах Рамды и его подчиненных нарисовалась откровенная паника. Еще бы, сначала прохлопать появление диверсантов на планете, а потом еще и упустить уже пойманных — за такое по головке не погладят. На горизонте явственно замаячил трибунал.  
Кренник с чувством помянул вслух ебучий бардак — но тоже напрягся. Он-то надеялся обойтись без трупов — их наличие всегда усложняет дело — но, видимо, что-то пошло не так. Теперь на базе прочешут каждый закоулок, и, если он не найдет беглецов первым, дело примет скверный оборот. Но где их искать? Логика шпионов-самоучек порой непостижима — почти как теории Галена. Интересно, долго еще Рамда будет тупить?  
— Что вы стоите?! Поднять гарнизон, живо!  
Очнувшиеся офицеры забегали и застучали по клавишам, отдавая приказы — и тут звякнул комлинк. Вызов с аппарата, который он оставил К-2SO. Ага, вот и наши беглецы. Удивительно вовремя.  
Кренник извинился — никто не обратил внимания, к ситхам этикет, когда такое творится — и, отойдя в сторону от суетящихся за пультами офицеров, вдавил кнопку приема.  
— Это я, — тихо сказала Джин на том конце связи.  
— Минутку, дорогая, — еще раз извинившись, чего снова никто не заметил, Кренник покинул командный центр. Пусть думают, что у него разговор с очередной любовницей. Репутация — великая вещь.  
Коридор был пуст — лишь в дальнем конце вяло шевелилась пара дроидов-уборщиков. Быстро оглядевшись, Кренник поднес комлинк к губам:  
— Слушаю.  
— Это я, — повторила Джин. — Я в трансформаторном узле ИЕ-1725 на третьем уровне. К-2 и ребенок со мной. Что нам делать?  
Кренник мысленно выругался. Эта парочка умудрилась не только наделать шороху, но и как-то просочиться в инженерный архив — точнее, в подстанцию в техническом коридоре, питающую автоматику хранилища. Хорошо, что им сейчас не до поисков чертежей.  
— Оставайтесь там, — распорядился он. — Скоро буду.  
***  
У аварийного входа в архив, в подсобке с парой десятков высоковольтных распределительных шкафов, обнаружилась Джин, успевшая разжиться черной униформой офицера службы безопасности полетов. Вот и хорошо. Девушки-военные на базе были. Если их с Джин увидят вместе, максимум заподозрят служебный роман, а то и вовсе не обратят внимания. Дроид караулил у двери с бластером — по всей вероятности, снятым с покойного Джейса.  
Слушая рассказ Джин о причине и обстоятельствах скоропалительного побега, Кренник с каждым словом все больше мрачнел. Под него не просто копают, а взяли в оперативную разработку — не исключено, что по прямому указанию Таркина — и это значительно усложняет дело.  
— Ты знал о нашей миссии?  
Неожиданный вопрос заставил Кренника вздрогнуть.  
— Нет. От кого бы? Дравен не настолько мне верит.  
— Вторую группу Дравен направил на Иду, — неожиданно брякнула Джин. — Что с ними, я не знаю.  
— Зато я знаю, — осклабился Кренник. — Иногда полезно читать сводки.  
Он включил планшет и вывел на экран прочитанную час назад оперативную сводку за последнюю неделю.  
«Срочное сообщение. Отбито вооруженное нападение на имперский исследовательский комплекс, расположенный на Иду…»  
Далее шли подробности. Идея напасть одним пехотным взводом без авиаподдержки на хорошо укрепленную базу была чистым, незамутненным безумием. Все нападавшие погибли, в том числе дезертир Бодхи Рук. Этот, чтобы не попасть в плен, сиганул с посадочной площадки в пропасть — и уже ничего не расскажет. Вот и эта ниточка оборвалась.  
Дочитав сводку до конца, Джин подняла глаза. В них плескалась боль. Фалкрам-Кассиан мертв — кем он ей был, мужем? любовником? — а теперь и друзья погибли. Интересно, что она собиралась сказать, начиная разговор про Иду.  
Спрашивать не пришлось.  
— Они собирались вытащить отца, чтобы он дал показания в Сенате.  
— Вытащить? — Кренник сощурился. — Или ликвидировать?  
— Что? — в голосе Джин послышались знакомые звенящие нотки — как у ее матери на грани скандала. Запал, правда, не тот, но лиха беда начало. — Что ты сказал?!  
— То, что слышала, — зло усмехнувшись, Кренник отобрал у Джин планшет, закрыл текущую вкладку и открыл другую. — На, читай. Личное мнение Дэвитса Дравена. Не вчера написано.  
По мере прочтения их с Дравеном переписки лицо Джин превращалось в застывшую маску боли и гнева.  
— Какая… гадость, — брезгливо сморщившись, она отложила планшет на край стола и какое-то время смотрела в сторону, сжав губы. Потом снова подняла голову.  
— В сводке нет ничего о… о персонале базы.  
— Гален жив, — утешил Кренник, убирая планшет в карман, — он всю перестрелку просидел в лаборатории, пялясь на свой любимый кайбер. Мы знаем о сообщении, которое он пытался передать через пилота, но…  
— Он его передал, — неожиданно сказала Джин. — Я видела послание.  
— Видела?..  
Кренник ошарашенно уставился на девушку. Сюрпризы множились, как нетопырки в Заводском районе Корусанта до реконструкции.  
— Это была голограмма, — спокойно пояснила Джин. — Со показал ее мне. В Альянсе узнали о пилоте, а еще они знали, что раньше я была с Со — и послали меня на Джеду, чтобы он вообще согласился с нами говорить. Ну и… Много слов, предназначенных в основном почему-то мне, и совсем чуть-чуть — о Звезде Смерти. Хорошее вы придумали название, ничего не скажешь, — добавила она, скривив губы в усмешке.  
— Зато предельно точное, — отрезал Кренник. Интересно, что она скажет, когда и если узнает, какое имя Гален дал комплекту чертежей станции. Интересно — но опасно. Может ведь и в драку полезть. Поэтому — не узнает. По крайней мере, от него - точно.  
— Отец передал, — продолжала Джин, — что в конструкции Звезды Смерти есть уязвимость. Чтобы ее найти, нам понадобятся чертежи, и эти чертежи — здесь, в инженерном архиве базы «Цитадель». Мы доложили об этом на совете Альянса, и поэтому…  
Она запнулась.  
— Мы должны были выкрасть чертежи.  
Кренник кивнул. Что ж, получается, он угадал. Как предсказуемо.  
— Как я понимаю, ваши лидеры и командиры вам не поверили?  
Джин замерла, приоткрыв рот от удивления.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Кренник скривил губы в невеселой усмешке.  
— Ну это же очевидно. Вас никто не поддержал. Двое молодых долбоебов против вооруженной до зубов имперской базы со всем контрразведывательным аппаратом — это смешно. Вас послали на верную смерть.  
— Неправда! — запальчиво воскликнула Джин и добавила уже тише: — Я же говорила, мы вызвались сами. Просто потому, что так было надо. Тебе не понять.  
— Это почему же?  
Джин замялась.  
— Ну-у…  
— Смелее, детка, — язвительным тоном подбодрил Кренник. — Начала, так договаривай. Мне не понять вашего самопожертвования, потому что я слишком трясусь за свою шкуру, как полагала твоя покойная мать? Или что?  
— Потому что тебе всегда было наплевать на чувства других, — выпалила Джин. — Мама догадывалась, а отец… он и сам такой.  
Кренник ощутил мгновенное раздражение. С-ситх, как же с этой семейкой все-таки тяжело. И никакой благодарности за вредность службы, вот просто ни малейшей.  
— Ты же понимаешь — будь это правдой, я бы с вами так долго не возился, — отрезал он, смерив нахальную девицу жестким и одновременно обиженным взглядом. — И уж тем более не стал бы возиться сейчас.  
Джин прикусила губу.  
— Извини, — буркнула она, опуская взгляд, — у меня нервы сейчас ни к ситхам… Ты сказал, что знаешь о сообщении. А… что отец?  
— Я лично запретил его допрашивать.  
Последовало долгое молчание.  
— Спасибо, — очень тихо, почти шепотом, обронила Джин, вскинув голову и глядя ему в глаза. — Даже если… Твои мотивы не важны.  
— Хорошо хоть так, — буркнул Кренник. Он уже сам запутался в своих мотивах в отношении Галена. Память о старой дружбе, привязанность, расчет… или надежда, что хоть одна живая душа, возможно, выслушает и… поймет? Простит? Хотя бы не выдаст? Ситх разберет, да сейчас это и неважно. Сначала надо вытащить дурочку со Скарифа — и при этом не вляпаться самому — но, кажется, он знает выход.  
— Дай это ребенку, — он протянул флакон с успокоительным. — Две капли, не больше, такая доза абсолютно безопасна. Заблокируйте дверь и ждите. Я свяжусь с вами.  
Четверть часа спустя, успешно провернув задуманное, он набрал знакомый номер.  
— Готовьтесь. Через полчаса с четвертой площадки уходит грузовой шаттл на Лотал. Ты вписана в состав экипажа, дальше справитесь сами. Не благодарите.  
Он оборвал связь, скромно умолчав о том, что внести девушку в полетный лист не составило труда даже с его небогатым опытом подделки документов. Хоть какая-то польза от здешнего бардака. Дроида вносить в список не требовалось: пойдет как оборудование. Все боги Галактики, скорей бы уж они свалили.  
***  
Джин и К-2SO торопливо шагали коридорами базы к терминалу монорельса до ПП-4. Дроид заверил, что рассчитал самый короткий и безопасный путь на основании данных, почерпнутых из электронных мозгов покойного имперского собрата. На Джин была все та же реквизированная в прачечной Цитадели форма лейтенанта службы безопасности полетов — чуть великоватая, но,чтобы дойти до корабля, сойдет. Волосы, собранные в пучок, а также лоб и частично глаза, полностью скрывала фуражка. Стила была временно спрятана в переноску — кожух от сканера дальнего действия. Только бы не заорала, пока они не окажутся на борту — хотя вроде не должна. Успокоительное, которым снабдил их Кренник, подействовало как надо, ребенок спал сном праведника. Ну а К-2SO и вовсе не должен был вызвать подозрений.  
Все это время Джин, разумеется, прекрасно понимала, что Кренник спасает не столько ее с ребенком, сколько собственную задницу — но выбора не было. Без его помощи им бы действительно пришлось туго. С совестью она договорится потом — когда они, наконец, отсюда выберутся. Если, конечно, выберутся.  
До терминала оставалась всего какая-то сотня метров и несколько поворотов, когда они свернули в очередной переход — и застыли как вкопанные. Впереди, метрах в двадцати, путь преграждал взвод штурмовиков. Солдаты о чем-то переговаривались и не успели заметить беглецов — которые, не сговариваясь, разом отпрянули назад, за угол, и замерли, прижавшись к стене.  
— Проклятье, — в отчаянии прошептала Джин, машинально вцепившись в манипулятор К-2SO. — Мы не сможем пройти!  
Дроид помедлил всего пару секунд.  
— Значит, ты пройдешь одна.  
С этими словами он сунул опешившей Джин переноску и толкнул ее в удачно подвернувшуюся нишу в стене.  
— Я отвлеку их. Когда путь освободится, беги.  
— К-2!  
— Нет времени спорить. Я поступаю согласно заложенным в меня протоколам. Кассиан сказал бы:надо. Приготовься.  
***  
К-2SO по праву гордился своим умением просчитывать шансы. В этот раз шанс на спасение Джин равнялся, по его расчетам, примерно девяноста процентам. Это обнадеживало.  
Он завернул за угол и зашагал навстречу штурмовикам.  
На этот раз его, разумеется, заметили — и он тут же внес коррективы в расчеты. Результат немного ухудшился, но не до критического уровня, поэтому К-2SO продолжил выполнение заданного плана.  
Женщина-офицер с оранжевым наплечником, которую К-2SO, воспользовавшись скачанной памятью КХ-3С, опознал как лейтенанта ТК-4012, преградила ему путь:  
— Стоять! Проход запрещен!  
— У меня срочное поручение, — возразил К-2SO, не останавливаясь.  
— Неповиновение офицеру? Эй, дроид, стоять, я сказала! Мы проведем тебе диагностику… Осторожно, у него бластер!  
— Я сам могу провести диагностику, — с этими словами К-2SO вскинул оружие, — а также плановую перезагрузку. Процессы запущены.  
Его выстрел отбросил офицера назад. Тело ТК-4012 с грохотом шмякнулось о стену; в белом доспехе на груди зияла дыра. Такая мощность оружия К-2SO вполне устраивала, а вот штурмовиков — не очень. На секунду оторопев, они с руганью открыли ответный огонь. К-2SO поспешно отскочил назад, давя на спусковой крючок. Завязалась ожесточенная перестрелка, в ходе которой отступающий дроид словил несколько попаданий в некритичные зоны корпуса. Штурмовикам повезло меньше — еще двое выбыли из строя навсегда. Их уцелевшие товарищи не остались в долгу. Выстрел угодил в карбопластовый кожух в районе живота дроида, от жара сплавился пучок проводов. К-2SO перенаправил текущие процессы на другие соединения. Ага, вот и коридор, где он оставил Джин, то есть охраняемое лицо.  
К-2SO свернул за угол и живо устремился по коридору в противоположную от девушки сторону. Штурмовики бросились следом, безостановочно паля в него и проклиная «сбрендившую жестянку». Очередной разряд ударил в нескольких сантиметрах выше порта прошивки. Ответным выстрелом уложив меткого стрелка, К-2SO оценил нанесенный ущерб. Полученные им повреждения следовало признать критическими. По его расчетам, у него оставалось не более пятидесяти секунд, после чего каскадный сбой приведет к необратимой деактивации. Это его не обеспокоило: по его расчетам, Джин должна успеть. Главное — продолжать отвлекать на себя штурмовиков. Это доведет шансы Джин до восьмидесяти пяти процентов.  
Прежде чем отпущенные ему судьбой секунды истекли, К-2SO успел увидеть, как девушка, проскользнув за спинами преследующих его солдат, побежала в сторону терминала. То, что расчет оказался верным, успело доставить ему удовольствие. Затем бластер выпал из разжавшихся стальных пальцев, фоторецепторы дроида погасли — и К-2SO рухнул на пол безжизненной грудой металла.  
— Наконец-то, — буркнул сержант, опуская винтовку. — Четверых положил, скотина ржавая, пока копыта не откинул. Надо бы доложить начальству, пусть проверят остальных — вдруг вирус какой…  
***  
Кренник ждал беглецов у входа в терминал монорельса, прямо под неработающей — очередная «заслуга» здешних разгильдяев — камерой видеонаблюдения. Табло над входом равнодушно отсчитывало секунды в такт ударам сердца. Время шло, а Джин и дроида все не было. Внезапно совсем близко послышались крики и звуки выстрелов. Похоже, что-то снова пошло не так — однако вмешиваться было бы самоубийством. Оставалось ждать, нервно расхаживая взад-вперед и с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не психануть окончательно. Надо было брать две порции успокоительного, но кто ж знал.  
До вылета шаттла оставалось десять минут, когда из бокового прохода наконец выбежала Джин с громоздким контейнером в руке. Одна.  
— Мы чуть не нарвались на патруль, — убитым голосом пояснила девушка в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. — К-2 сказал мне уходить, а сам…  
Она опустила взгляд. Все было понятно без пояснений.  
— Ты готова?  
— Да. — Взгляд Джин был тверд. Одной ей непросто будет справиться с пилотом шаттла — и она наверняка понимает это. Есть иной выход, тоже чреватый проблемами — но предложить надо.  
— С отцом встретиться не хочешь? Еще не поздно изменить планы.  
Он тут же почувствовал, как Джин отстранилась, упрямо закаменев. Совсем как ее мать много лет назад.  
— Я рада, что он жив, но я не хочу его видеть, — отрезала Джин. — Мы давно чужие, нам нечего сказать друг другу. И я не простила ему гибель матери.  
— Как знаешь, — Кренник пожал плечами. Язык так и чесался добавить «еще передумаешь» — но сейчас эта утешительная банальность была совсем не к месту. Будут живы — сами разберутся, он им не нянька.  
Джин, поставив переноску, сунула руку за ворот куртки и сняла с шеи амулет — тусклый кайбер-кристалл на шнурке с гравировкой на одной из граней. Подарок отца, из тех времен, когда они безуспешно пытались добиться толку от искусственно синтезированных кристаллов. Надо же, уцелел. Возможно, потому, что настоящий.  
— Возьми. Удача тебе понадобится.  
— А тебе?  
Девушка почти силой вложила кайбер ему в руку и вымученно улыбнулась — поразительно напомнив Лиру, тогда, на Джеде, в мертвенном свете храмовых свечей. Огромные, полные боли глаза, растрепавшиеся темные волосы, губы, готовые упрямо сжаться в тонкую ниточку. Ей было больно, страшно, тяжело — но она выдержала его пристальный взгляд. Как прежде выдерживала Лира.  
— А я доверюсь Силе.  
Кренник мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Нет. Нет. Еще раз — нет. Больше никаких глупостей. Пусть проваливают.  
— Восемь минут до вылета. Тебе пора.  
Створки ворот терминала ПП-4 сомкнулись за спиной девушки. Как говорится, да пребудет с вами… что-нибудь да пребудет. Больше здесь делать нечего.  
Восемь минут спустя грузовая «дзета» BW-7001 взмыла вверх и исчезла в стремительно темнеющем вечернем небе.  
Кренник, стоя на посадочной платформе рядом с «Птерадоном», проводил его взглядом и проследил по рации переговоры пока еще имперского пилота с диспетчерской, убедившись, что грузовик без проблем миновал шлюз и ушел в гиперпрыжок. Налетевший с моря бриз коснулся лица, растрепал волосы, поиграл полами плаща. Внизу темнели разросшиеся за девять лет джунгли. Планета-курорт, райский уголок, который он мечтал сделать домом для семьи Эрсо — после того как закончится строительство. Мечты, мечты…  
Он встряхнулся, прогоняя невеселые воспоминания, и шагнул на пандус шаттла. Пора лететь на Иду — заканчивать этот дурацкий спектакль.  
На душе отчего-то было скверно.  
***  
Поначалу известие о перестрелке с сумасшедшим дроидом Таркина не заинтересовало — побег пленной диверсантки представлялся проблемой куда большей. Девице явно помогли. Дополнительной головной болью стал раз за разом попадающий в истории Кренник. Двух дней не прошло, а он уже устроил Хольту черепно-мозговую травму и начудил с вышкой связи, хорошо хоть, беглянку разыскивать не полез, с него бы сталось. Здесь директору однозначно делать нечего, и без него хватает бардака.  
К удивлению губернатора, Кренника даже не пришлось прогонять в шею — накануне вечером он отбыл со Скарифа, сославшись на неотложные дела. Тут не поспоришь — дел накопилось немало, включая незавершенное расследование на Иду. Таркин поставил в уме пометку: не забыть потребовать с директора отчет — и принялся разгребать оставшиеся проблемы.  
Заинтересовавшись подробностями пребывания Кренника в Цитадели, Таркин с удивлением узнал, что директор успел посетить инженерный архив. Однако выяснить, что именно искал там Кренник, не удалось: данные о входе в систему за последний месяц были удалены неустановленным пользователем. Похоже, насчет агента повстанцев Ина Чэргэнори не солгала. Жаль, Джейс не успел вытрясти из нее подробности — но уж когда девчонку поймают, он займется ею лично.  
Увы, на этом пути губернатора ждал сокрушительный провал. Рамда поставил на уши всю базу, но усилия были тщетны: террористка с ребенком как сквозь землю провалились. Штурмовики, караулившие накануне кабинет капитана Джейса, вспомнили об охранном дроиде, сопровождавшем пленницу на допрос и обратно. Изучение процессоров деактивированного дроида, затеявшего перестрелку с штурмовиками, выявило глубокую перепрошивку. Часть информации, к сожалению, оказалась утрачена в результате повреждений, однако ряд уцелевших протоколов определенно указывал на сотрудничество с Альянсом. При тотальной проверке на исправность дроидов модели КХ, приписанных к базе, недосчитались одного — найденного позже в лифтовой шахте без признаков активности и со взломанной памятью. По всему выходило, что перепрошитый дроид как минимум помог мятежнице, проломив голову капитану Джейсу — однако ответов на вопросы, куда же все-таки делась девушка и кто этот таинственный агент повстанцев, действующий на базе, по-прежнему не было.  
Выслушав не внушающие оптимизма отчеты, Таркин приказал Рамде поручить офицеру ИСБ, назначенному на смену Джейсу, провести повторную и крайне тщательную проверку биоматериала сбежавшей пленницы. У губернатора крепло подозрение, переходящее в уверенность, что сходство липовой Ины Чэргэнори с Лирой Эрсо случайным не было — как и системный сбой с таинственно пропавшим и чудесно найденным досье Джин Эрсо — а Кренник замешан во всей этой истории куда глубже, чем поначалу казалось.  
Губернатор отдал командиру «Исполнительницы» приказ о возвращении на Звезду Смерти и теперь в задумчивости расхаживал по мостику, приводя в порядок полученную информацию и с неудовольствием понимая, что в будущем его ожидает еще немало неприятных сюрпризов. Лучше бы, конечно, интуиция на этот раз подвела — но все улики указывали на Кренника. Что ж, если его догадки подтвердятся, тем проще будет отстранить директора от командования боевой станцией. Более того, Кренник вообще перестанет быть проблемой — особенно если сообщить о своих подозрениях Вейдеру. Однако до завершения испытаний не стоило опережать события. После всего случившегося Таркин уже не готов был верить на слово бодрым рапортам директора о том, что оружие готово к выполнению боевых задач — а вся двадцатилетняя история строительства представлялась одним непрерывным эпизодом саботажа, если не диверсией.  
***  
Иду встретила привычным ливнем, грозой и так же привычно начинающейся от погодных причуд мигренью. Шаттл клацнул посадочными опорами по каменным плитам грузового космопорта: платформу у главного входа после налета повстанцев залатать не успели. Коды доступа по-прежнему действовали. Даже если его в чем-то и подозревают, последствий это пока не повлекло.  
— Где Гален Эрсо? — первым делом поинтересовался Кренник, сойдя с трапа челнока под проливной дождь.  
— У себя, сэр, — отрапортовала Толван. — В связи с последними событиями ему ограничили свободу передвижения, согласно протоколу.  
— Разумно, — одобрил Кренник, потирая ноющий висок, — жаль, что не спохватились раньше. На Скарифе были проблемы, мне не хватило времени детально ознакомиться с вашими донесениями. Подготовьте полный отчет, я прочту его в пути. Да, еще. Если мне не изменяет память, в сводках промелькнуло, что вы захватили корабль мятежников?  
— Да, сэр, — кивнула капитан. — Транспортник UT-60D. Корабль не поврежден, мы отбуксировали его в хламовник… то есть на площадку для списанного оборудования, на грузовой он нам мешает. Фото в трех ракурсах, протокол осмотра, сканирование — все приобщено к делу.  
— Замечательно, — Кренник обернулся к Птерро:— Мы сможем проверить, нет ли в бортовом компьютере «рогатки» координат их базы?  
— Попробуем, — кивнул Птерро, — их часто сохраняют, чтобы каждый раз не возиться со вводом данных. Сейчас займусь.  
Надежды Кренника оправдались: файл под названием «точка 1» повторялся из раза в раз почти после каждого второго расчета гипервектора. Несомненно, это оно. Директор распорядился скопировать файл и внести его в бортовой компьютер «Птерадона» — про запас, на всякий случай, чтоб было — после чего заговорщически ухмыльнулся:  
— А теперь устроим мятежникам сюрприз. Заправьте корабль и установите на нем маячок и мину. Запустим на автопилоте по заданным координатам и… — Директор сиял в предвкушении веселья, как мальчишка, дорвавшийся до ящика с петардами. — Всю базу, конечно, не снесет, но шухер будет.  
На лице Толван метровыми буквами было написано, что она не одобряет хулиганскую выходку формата «седина в бороду, бес в ребро» — однако возражать начальству капитан не осмелилась.  
Через час все было готово. Кренник лично осмотрел заказанные «сюрпризы».  
— Запускать, сэр? — почтительно поинтересовался Птерро.  
— Позже. Хочу сделать это лично.  
Штурмовики и Птерро, за годы службы у директора насмотревшиеся и не такой дури, ничуть не удивились. Хочет начальство развлечься — пусть развлекается.  
— Я заберу Галена на Сторожевую базу для допроса, — распорядился директор, проводив взглядом уходящую с помойки охрану. — Полагаю, сюда он больше не вернется.  
Глаза Толван округлились.  
— Он действительно… причастен?  
— Это решит расследование, — отрезал Кренник. — И напомню: это не ваше дело. Проследите, чтобы никто об этом не знал и не увидел нас до отлета. Губернатор распорядился о высшем уровне секретности.  
— Есть, сэр, — Толван обиженно поджала губы. Напрасно обижается: в ее положении чем меньше неуместных вопросов, тем крепче сон. А вот ему крепкий здоровый сон еще ситх знает сколько времени не светит.  
***  
Гален поднял взгляд от датапада, в котором вырисовывал какие-то замысловатые кривулины. Огромные печальные глаза затравленного оленя: страшно, жалко и… внезапно красиво. На миг кольнуло сожаление — уступив место усталости, пустоте и будничной мысли о необходимости завершить начатое.  
Гален то ли ждал, то ли почувствовал его смятение — и, наверное, именно поэтому выжидающе молчал.  
— Идем, саботажник.  
— Что меня ждет? — спокойно, слишком спокойно поинтересовался Гален, выключая датапад и поднимаясь с дивана. Снова эти глаза, полные мировой скорби. Как же это бесит.  
«Ничего тебя не ждет, страдалец. Будь ты в наручниках — красивый получился бы кадр. Но уже не получится, хвала звездам».  
— Пошли, — резко бросил Кренник, пинком откидывая в сторону автоматическую дверь, и вышел первым, — откуда-то зная, что Гален, даже охваченный сомнениями, все же последует за ним.

— Куда это мы? — поинтересовался Гален, когда они свернули из коридора к грузовому космопорту в переход, ведущий на задворки базы.  
— Скоро узнаешь.  
Они вышли на площадку, частично заставленную вышедшей из строя электроникой, подлежащей утилизации. Среди хлама гордо возвышался U-транспортник с гостеприимно распахнутым входным люком. Гален с любопытством покрутил головой, осматриваясь. Похоже, в этой части базы он не бывал.  
Кренник, привычно выругавшись сквозь зубы, полез внутрь транспортника, отсоединил маячок и мину, дотащил их до края площадки и скинул в провал. Глубоко внизу тихо плюхнуло — воды на планете было в избытке. Гален с интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями директора, однако молчал.  
— Вот и все, — произнес Кренник, отряхивая перчатки.  
— В каком смысле все? — Гален по-прежнему был спокоен. Ну а что, послание Со и дочери он передал, совесть облегчил, теперь можно и на расстрел. О том, что он намеренно создал проблемы куче народу, причем некоторые даже погибли, пытаясь добраться до него и до чертежей, ученый привычно не задумывался.  
— В прямом, — хмыкнул Кренник. — Поздравляю — ты, наконец, свободен.  
Взгляд Галена стал непонимающим.  
— Интересно. Проект завершен — и ты решил отпустить раба на волю? — он криво улыбнулся, от удивления даже забыв официальное «вы, директор». — Или это Таркин расщедрился?  
Кренник болезненно поморщился.  
— Гален, нет времени препираться. Корабль принадлежит Альянсу, он на автопилоте, залезай, я запущу двигатель — и ты валишь отсюда к ситхам как можно быстрее. Ну же, шевелись давай, пока охрана не спохватилась, каждая секунда на счету!  
Глаза Галена округлились.  
— Ты что, подался в повстанцы?  
— Типа того, — буркнул директор, неожиданно для себя покраснев и опуская взгляд.  
— Ты мне лгал столько лет, — недоверчиво протянул Эрсо. — Откуда мне знать, что и сейчас не лжешь?  
— А на кой тебе доказательства? — Кренник пожал плечами. — В худшем случае, если я солгал или ошибся в расчетах, корабль собьют за несанкционированный вылет. Но ты же и так желал смерти, виня себя за сотрудничество с военными. Только нытье про погубленную душу не начинай, умоляю. Я даю тебе шанс на жизнь. И заодно — шанс все исправить, рассказав повстанцам про уязвимое место в конструкции. Чертежи станции передашь им лично.  
— Что? — Гален растерянно моргнул. — Так ты все знал?  
— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Кренник. — С самого начала, как только ты стал заливать Водрану про избыточное излучение от реактора и необходимость что-то с этим сделать. Не забывай, я тоже инженер — и, кроме того, достаточно неплохо научился понимать человеческие мотивы специалистов, предлагающих те или иные технические решения. — Его взгляд внезапно стал жестким. — Честно скажу, Гален, твое счастье, что мы на одной стороне.  
На самом деле нет, конечно — они не на одной стороне, и Кренник прекрасно это понимал. Их цели случайно совпали, всего на какой-то миг, не более того. Но какая теперь разница?  
— Залезай, не тяни.  
На этот раз Гален послушался.  
***  
Шум двигателя, набирающего обороты, заглушал шум дождя. Кренник сосредоточенно запускал полетные системы, стараясь в спешке ничего не забыть. Он, конечно, не Птерро, но есть вещи, которые, если сам не сделаешь, не сделает никто. Особенно сейчас.  
— Я так понял, что ты знаешь и про послание, — неожиданно заметил Гален, следя за индикатором расчета гиперпрыжка.  
— Разумеется. Кстати, твоя дочь жива. Это от нее, — Кренник достал из кармана тот самый кайбер на шнурке и сунул Галену в ладонь вместе с инфокартой. Так будет правильно. Он не оставит себе ничего, напоминающего об этой семье. О своей молодости, дружбе, мечтах и планах, давно пошедших к ситхам. Незачем.  
— Она будет ждать тебя.  
Очередная ложь. Все больше лжи — во спасение, по привычке, в надежде на… не все ли равно? Давно прошло то время, когда они, едва перестав быть детьми и не нажив еще неоплатных долгов друг перед другом и перед совестью, не имели причин друг другу лгать.  
Лицо Галена стало еще более растерянным. Кайбер он вспомнил, хотя и не сразу. И он определенно не представлял, что ему делать с этим новым знанием. Сейчас зависнет, совсем как плохо перепрошитый дроид.  
— Где?..  
— Где я ее нашел или где она сейчас? В обоих случаях это информация ограниченного доступа. Захотите — найдете друг друга, в любом случае это уже не мои проблемы.  
— Своими руками создать проблему, годами ее игнорировать, а потом, когда плод созрел, просто отбросить как несущественную, — Гален криво усмехнулся. — Гениальный управленческий метод, надо запомнить.  
— Гален, прекрати меня злить, — устало произнес Кренник. — Мы и так потеряли почти все, включая полжизни, не надо терять еще и время. Короче, вали уже отсюда.  
— А… ты? — На этот раз злой иронии в голосе Галена не было.  
— Мне надо кое-что закончить здесь.

Спрыгнув с пандуса транспортника, Кренник отбежал в сторону. Выхлопом едва не сдуло фуражку; корабль взмыл вертикально вверх, убирая шасси, и на высоте примерно пятидесяти метров лег на заданный курс.  
Кренник, глядя ему вслед, тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Он совсем забыл, что Гален так и не научился водить даже спидер. Пока «рогатка» не исчезла из виду, зрелище было довольно смешное и жалкое. Дальше, уже на радаре «Птерадона», было видно, как кораблик ползет вперед, к границе атмосферы, то и дело вихляя на курсе в струях ливня. Оставалось надеяться на автопилот и на то, что очередная гроза пройдет стороной.  
Транспортник с грехом пополам пересек охранный периметр базы — и в следующий миг исчез с радара, перейдя на скорость света.  
«Вот и все».  
Наверное, в этот драматический момент полагалось что-то почувствовать, что-то сентиментальное — грусть там, или сожаление, или надежду, что они еще когда-нибудь увидятся… Словом, все то, о чем поэты пишут мегабайты душераздирающей ерунды.  
Кренник ничего этого не чувствовал. Его наконец отпустило. Он только теперь понял, что полжизни, сам того не осознавая, ждал этого мгновения истины — злясь, ревнуя, пытаясь склеить из обломков новые отношения, дружеские или хотя бы нормальные рабочие… Не выходило, каждая очередная неудача бесила, провоцировала на новые самоубийственные глупости, судьба чудом спасала — чтобы снова ткнуть мордой в грязь. Они с Галеном были нужны друг другу — пока не закончилась работа над проектом. Не больше.  
Он понял это только сейчас. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
Оставалось направить отчет Таркину о результатах служебного расследования — или, точнее, «расследования» — но это уже по пути отсюда.  
***  
«…Во время налета повстанцев Гален Эрсо пропал без вести. Диверсионная группа уничтожена, в их числе — дезертир Бодхи Рук. В связи с вышеизложенным установить лицо, причастное к информационной утечке, не представляется возможным».  
У губернатора, разумеется, возникнут вопросы, что и кому еще успел разболтать беглый пилот, прежде чем сигануть в пропасть — но на эти вопросы у него все равно нет ответа. Ни у кого теперь нет.  
Кренник поставил точку и перечел составленное им краткое донесение. Его распоряжение Толван выполнила в точности, на пути от хламовника до корабля он не встретил ни души. Птерро уже успел разогреть двигатели, и они сразу взлетели. Какое-то время обман не раскроется — а там посмотрим. Обстоятельства еще сотни раз могут измениться.  
Кренник еще раз пробежал глазами текст, отправил сообщение и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Вот и все. Теперь надо хотя бы немного поспать, а то не спасут даже чудо-таблетки от покойного капитана Джейса. Он понимал, чем рискует, возвращаясь на станцию, под надзор ИСБ и Таркина — но вариантов не было. В Альянсе его не ждут — да, впрочем, и нигде особенно не ждут, разве что на Звезде Смерти, созданной его руками и им же самим обреченной на гибель. Хотя, возможно, и нет — если в рядах повстанцев не окажется очередного джедая, что маловероятно.  
Директор от души зевнул, едва не вывихнув челюсть. Перед мысленным взором вновь явилась Звезда Смерти во всем ее грозном совершенстве. Единственная его привязанность, если быть честным. И в то же время — просто очередной проект, если уж быть окончательно честным. Проект завершен. Что-то кончается, что-то начинается. Он снова попробует выиграть у судьбы — а там как повезет.  
С этой мыслью Кренник, улыбнувшись, провалился в сон.  
Он проснется ровно через двадцать минут — привычка, выработанная вечным авралом на строительстве — и тогда подумает, что делать дальше.


End file.
